AGENTE CÓDIGO: ALEXANDRA Archivos secretos
by Silverwolf850
Summary: ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Alexandra Wong durante los hechos ocurridos en "Lucha por la Igualdad"? En estos archivos secretos está la verdad. Advertencia. Se recomiendo leer primero Lucha por la Igualdad hasta cierto aviso en el capítulo 70, antes de leer este fanfic.
1. Archivo secreto 1

Hola. Si estás leyendo esto, es que has tenido la casualidad de encontrar mis archivos secretos personales. Lo que me resultaría muy raro, ya que yo escondo mis archivos de forma encriptada y no son fáciles de traducir, pero estoy divagando. En primer lugar tu no deberías leer esto por nada del mundo, pero seguramente te dará igual eso y lo leerás de todos modos.

Deja que me presente. Soy Alexandra Wong. Posiblemente habrás oído algo sobre mí, cuando fue todo el lío referente al Imperio Celeste.

Algunos me llegan a confundir con Ada Wong de esos video juegos conocidos como Resident Evil o algo así (aunque reconozco que tengo cierto parecido con la personaje). Mi aspecto es la de una yegua terrestre de pelaje blanco. Con crin corta negra tirando a violeta como la cola. Me gusta tener la crin corta a la altura del cuello, ya que una muy larga posiblemente me resultaría molesta para mi trabajo. Ojos color ámbar. Suelo llevar una cazadora roja como unos pantalones negros. Se que esto último es raro, ya que los ponis normalmente no llevan pantalones ¿Para qué uso yo pantalones? Bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo.

¿Sobre qué me dedico? Bueno. Posiblemente te sorprenda est,o pero en realidad soy mercenaria. Trabajo para quien me pague. Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Qué hacía una mercenaria como yo durante el conflicto conocido como la Guerra Celeste? Podría decirte que lo hice por dinero, pero yo no soy de los que simplemente hace las cosas por dinero. El "qué" entonces te preguntas. Bueno. Supongo que en parte me gusta las emociones y cosas así y el dinero es solo en cierto modo, una pequeña recompensas por mis trabajos je, je, je, je.

¿Sobre mi vida? Sinceramente eso no es asunto tuyo. De donde vengo, cual es mi origen, mi posible verdadero nombre, eso me lo guardo para mí. Ya ves. Así de mala soy yo ja, ja, ja.

Yo no le debo lealtad a nadie y la verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos, o al menos al principio. Aunque suene raro, llegue a entablar cierta amistad con un raro viajero del tiempo conocido como el doctor. Él me contrató para ayudar a proteger a un pony en concreto. A un pony llamado Mike Bluer. Nunca entendí el por qué, pero el doctor me aseguró que ese pony está destinado a salvar todo el multi universo de un mal gigantesto.

Sinceramente, aquello me sonó bastante extraño ¿Cómo podía un simple potro alicornio salvar todo el multi universo? La verdad es que en mi opinión, suena algo exagerado, pero bueno. Yo cobro por hacer mi trabajo y el doctor me paga muy generosamente je, je, je, je.

Al principio, solo ayudaba en ocasiones a ese alicornio y su grupo, porque era mi trabajo. Aunque pasaba el tiempo, llegue en cierto modo a apreciar a ese chico y su equipo. Cosa extraña, ya que yo no suelo entablar amistad con nadie.

Pero a lo que voy. Después de la Guerra Celeste, el doctor me dejó irme a mi aire, mientras él se preparaba para hacer no sé qué cosa. Así que yo me dediqué a lo mío, a trabajar como mercenaria.

Me estoy divagando. Mejor me centro en la historia principal. Digamos que ahora mismo estoy siendo perseguida por las autoridades. Me acusan de haber asesinado a miles de inocentes de una ciudad, hacer experimentos ilegales con seres vivos y posible complicidad con un peligroso rey malvado. Y todo por culpa de una persona en concreto que se encargó de meterme en este enorme problema. Mejor empiece desde el principio.

 **Comenzando historia de Alexandra.**

En el espacio, cerca del planeta donde está el reino de Equestria como otros reinos como el reino grifo, minotauro, dragones, changelins...etc. Surcaba por el espacio un crucero de batalla. Su apariencia se asemejaba a los cruceros de batalla que usan la Guardia Celeste del Imperio Celeste. Solo que la nave era de material negro con detalles rojos y de aspecto intimidante. Aquella nave era nada menos que un crucero de batalla necron, una facción de ponis celestes ajenos al imperio. Conocidos por su salvaje y brutal forma de vida, donde los fuertes gobiernan a los débiles y que solo los más fuertes ascienden a lo más alto.

Hacia aquella nave, viajaba otra más pequeña. Tan pequeña y con capacidad de camuflaje, haciéndola indetectable. Dicha nave se acercó a un extremo del crucero de batalla sin ser detectada en absoluto, y se acopló a un lateral en la parte de más atrás de dicha nave. De la pequeña nave salió a través de un compartimento, un pony astronauta de traje blanco. Mediante unos reactores incorporados en sus botas, se se acercó hacia una compuerta. Puso sobre el panel de apertura numérica un aparato rectangular, pulsó un botón verde, y el aparato ponía sola la clave que tenía dicha compuerta.

La compuerta se abrió y el astronauta se metió a dentro hasta una sala pequeña que estaba vacía. La compuerta se cerró e inmediatamente dicha sala se llenó de aire respirable.

Finalmente, el astronauta se puso los cascos sobre el casco y se lo quitó, revelando ser nada menos que Alexandra Wong.

 **Unas semanas antes. Lugar desconocido.**

En un lugar por la noche. Una puerta se abrió de golpe entrando rápidamente Alexandra por ella y cerrándola para acto seguido, quedarse a un lado de una pared junto a la puerta.

¿?: ¡Por aquí!

¿?: ¡No puede haber ido lejos!

¿?: ¡Buscad por todas partes! ¡Tiene que haber huido por aquí!

Se oían unas voces de algunos que estaban persiguiendo a Alexandra. Luego de que finalmente lograse librarse de sus perseguidores, la yegua centró su vista en la habitación donde estaba ellaa. Parecía un tipo de despachó. Luego se acercó a un especie de escritorio, donde en el centro de la mesa había una especie de cubo semi transparente azul.

La yegua miraba dicho cubo con interés y luego lo cogió con su casco. El cubo ahí se expandió, hasta adoptar forma rectangular y unos números a modo de teclado aparecieron en ella. La yegua pulsó los botones que había en cierto orden y en ese momento, en la parte superior del aparato, surgió una pantalla donde en ella aparecía un extraño pony.

¿?: Hola, señorita Wong. Me alegro de que viniera. Tal como yo esperaba.

Hablaba con una sonrisa enigmática un extraño pony anciano, pero bien conservado, de pelaje gris y crin blanca muy corta con bigote. Ojos grises. Llevaba un traje de científico que le cubría el cuerpo, impidiendo ver su cutie mark, como unas gafas rectangulares. Su voz sonaba con acento francés.

Alexandra: Profesor Damu ¿A qué se debe que me citara este lugar y me esos tipos me persiguieran dispuestos a matarme? ¿Esa es la bienvenida que les das a tus invitados?

Preguntaba de forma irónica la yegua. El llamado doctor Damu la respondió, a la vez que juntaba sus cascos.

Damu: Verás, Alexandra. Tengo un trabajito para ti, pero no te lo puedo decírtelo aquí.

Alexandra: ¿Por qué no?

Damu: Para ello tienes que ir a estas coordenadas. Y luego ir hacia donde se te indica, para así mostrarte tu misión y el mensaje.

Decía el doctor, mostrando un plano donde se veía un crucero de batalla necron. Aquello captó la atención de Alexandra donde ahí le comentó al doctor.

Alexandra: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Pretende que yo me meta en una nave necron, lleno de salvajes guerreros que no dudarán en separar mi cabeza de mi hermosos cuerpo en el momento que me vean?

Preguntaba de forma sarcástica la yegua.

Damu: Pues sí ¿Te interesa?

Preguntaba el doctor, esperando que Alexandra aceptara. La yegua sonriendo en cierto modo de forma burlona, le contestó.

Alexandra: Creo que no. Adiós, doctor.

Respondía de forma negativa la yegua con una sonrisa irónica, mientras apagaba el aparato y se lo guardó en su cazadora. Luego se marchó de allí por una ventana, tras usar su gancho y salir rápidamente de allí.

 **Tiempo actual.**

Alexandra estaba en el interior de la nave necron. Ésta sacó el cubo comunicador y se puso en contacto con el doctor Damu, donde apareció el semental como si nada, como si de algún modo, supiera que la yegua iba a llamarlo.

Damu: Sabía yo que al final no resistirías la tentación de venir.

Comentaba el doctor con cierta sonrisa, como diciendo "sabía que al final vendrías". La yegua sin abandonar su sonrisa irónica, le contestó.

Alexandra: Bueno. Ya que te has tomado tantas molestias en que viniera. Mejor echar un vistazo.

Damu: Tú solo sigue este camino y llegarás a dicha sala.

Decía el doctor, mostrando un plano del camino que debería seguir Alexandra. La yegua sonrió y comenzó a seguir su camino por los pasillos.

Durante el camino, la yegua se paró por una esquina y por ahí vio lo que parecía un cruzado celeste del imperio, solo que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos. Sus alas de murciélago tenían cierto tono rojizo. La yegua se escondió en la esquina esperando que no la viera, mientras el necron pasaba de largo. La yegua aprovechó para pasar sin ser vista.

Durante el camino, la yegua llegó a una sala algo más grande. Iba a continuar, hasta que oyó un extraño sonido robótico.

Alexandra: Mmm...Compañía.

La yegua se escondió lo que parecían unas capsulas de éxtasis donde descansaban las tropas. En ese momento, la yegua vio el origen de dicho sonido. Era un especie de robot parecido a los robots guardianes de la Guardia Celeste. Solo que tenía un metal negro fuerte, con un núcleo anti gravedad rojo en vez de azul y ojo rojo. Su aspecto resultaba intimidante en cierto modo.

El robot no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala en busca de cualquier posible intrusos. Alexandra decidió coger su ballesta. Al principio pensó en destruir al robot, pero era arriesgado. Ya que podría alertar a toda la base si encontraban al robot destruido, así que hizo lo siguiente. La yegua apuntó con su ballesta a la compuerta abierta por donde pasó y disparó la flecha al otro lado, causando cierto ruido. Cosa que el robot guardián detecto.

Robot guardián: Posible intruso. Buscar y destruir. Buscar y destruir.

Decía el guardián con voz robótica y fue hacia la entrada pasando al otro lado y cerrando la compuerta tras de sí.

Alexandra: Toda tecnología avanzada que quieras, y al final no son más listos que una ameba.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa burlona y aprovechó para pasar al otro lado. Alexandra siguió por los pasillos hasta que por una esquina, vio a dos cruzados necron vigilando una compuerta, justo donde tenía que pasar Alexandra.

Alexandra: Muy vigilada. Tendré que buscar otra ruta.

Comentaba la yegua escondida en la esquina para que no la vieran. Miró por todas partes y vio una rendija para el conducto de ventilación en el techo. La yegua lanzó su lanza ganchos en ella y tiró para sí, para sacar dicha rendija. La yegua saltó para subir y meterse adentro.

A través de los conductos de ventilación, la yegua pudo pasar entre los guardias sin ser vista. Dicho conducto pasaba a lo largo de una zona de desembarco. A lo largo del conducto que pasaba por el techo, la yegua podía ver la cantidad de cazas clase fénix que había en ella. También veía a los fieros guerreros necron. Algunos de guardia. Otros entrenando, incluso alguno que otro que iba montando alguna pelea.

Alexandra sabía de hace tiempo que los necron a diferencia de los ponis celestes del Imperio Celeste, donde Mike Bluer gobierna como justo emperador. Los necron eran extremadamente violentos y salvajes que actúan con un fanatismos e instinto asesino, por lo que no era conveniente enfrentarse cara a cara con ellos. También sabía que de forma inexplicable, los necron tenían unidades parecidas a la Guardia Imperial, Guardia Celeste y algunas de los Cazadores de Sombras. Con casi las mismas tecnologías que ellos como las más recientes. Para la yegua, aquello era muy extraño. Salvo por diferencias de materiales, los necron tenían casi las mismas unidades, pero de aspecto intimidante.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello. Alexandra tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

Después de un larga caminata por los conductos de ventilación, la yegua finalmente llego al otro lado por otro pasillo y tras abrir otra rendija de ventilación, bajó al pasillo. Ahora solo era seguir el mapa.

Finalmente llegó a una compuerta, donde la llevó lo que parecía el despachó del capitán de la nave, donde no había nadie.

La sala estaba bien decorada. Con varios adornos en forma de estatuas pequeñas de guerreros necron, varios símbolos celestes, pero en rojos. Un estante de libros. En en el interior del estante, había un proyector holográfico. La yegua se acercó a dicho proyector y pulsando un botón, hizo que la máquina proyectara una imagen holográfica en medio de la habitación. En ella se veía una ciudad grifo, al mismo tiempo que una voz narraba unas instrucciones, donde dicha voz sonaba como la del doctor Damu.

"El objetivo que tengo para ti, Alexandra, es simple. En la ciudad grifo conocida como Fell, será el campo de pruebas para un experimento. Tu objetivo es activar una bomba de materia negra, donde liberará dicha sustancia en forma de gas. El objetivo es probar los efectos de la materia controlada sobre los habitantes".

Alexandra escuchaba dichas instrucciones que era para ella. Para la yegua, aquello la extraño. Quizás ella era un mercenaria, pero aquello mataría a mucha gente inocente. Quizás ella sería cualquier cosa, pero no una asesina de inocentes. Y eso era algo que el doctor Damu sabía de sobra. Ella sentía que algo no cuadraba en todo eso, mientras el mensaje seguía.

"Si todo va bien, los afectados por dicho gas se convertirán en las criaturas que habíamos predicho que se convertirían. Los que sobrevivan, claro je, je, je. Luego tendrás que abandonar la ciudad, no antes de destruir cualquier posible prueba de la investigación. No conviene que nadie sepa lo que planeamos, por supuesto".

Explicaba el doctor. Alexandra estaba cada vez más confundida. Era como si el doctor tuviera ya claro que ella iba a matar inocentes sin dudarlo.

"Una vez hecho el trabajo, se te transferirá el dinero a tu cuenta corriente. Y ahora, adiós, Alexandra Wong".

Finalmente la proyección terminó. Ahí la yegua miró la fecha en que se gravó el mensaje y comentó.

Alexandra: Este mensaje es de hace tres meses ¿Por qué todo este tiempo?

¿?: ¿En serio no lo sabes? Jo, jo, jo. Y yo que te tomaba por lista.

Se oyó una voz que puso en alerta a Alexandra y preparó su pistola para disparar a lo que fuera. Dicha voz se reía de forma burlona, donde Alexandra se percató de que venía de los altavoces. Lo más extraño de todo, es que dicha voz sonaba como la suya.

Alexandra: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Poco importa si te digo quién soy o no. Lo único que importa, es que pronto el nombre de Alexandra Wong será odiado por muchos en la dimensión de donde estás ahora, eso si sobrevives a la caída de la nave, claro.

Decía esto último la misteriosa voz, justo cuando en diversas partes de la nave comenzaron a explotar de forma inexplicable. La nave necron iba a explotar en pocos minutos.

¿?: Esta nave se irá al infierno en poco tiempo, contigo dentro. Y ahora, adiós, Alexandra. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la extraña voz, antes de silenciarse por completo.

Alexandra: Vale. Mejor me largo de aquí cuanto antes, porque de lo contrario, seré yegua frita.

Comentaba la yegua, que estuvo a punto de marcharse, hasta que justo en ese momento, entró un cruzado necron por la sala del capitán.

Cruzado Necron: ¡Intrusa!

El necron sacó sus dos cuchillas de energía de su armadura y se lanzó a por Alexandra a gran velocidad. La yegua disparó con su pistola, pero las balas eran detenidas por el escudo que portaba el necron.

Alexandra: Claro, Alexandra. Los necron tienen tecnología de escudo al igual que la Guardia Celeste.

Comentaba la yegua de forma sarcástica, al ver como el necron avanzaba hacia ella. Justo en el último momento, la yegua se apartó hacia un lado, haciendo que las cuchillas del necron partieran en dos el estante. Rápidamente se giró para cargar de nuevo contra la yegua, donde ésta sacó su lanza ganchos y lo lanzó al techo para subir de golpe y esquivar otro ataque. La yegua dejó caer una granada flash a los pies del necron, donde en cuanto estalló bajo su vista, cegándolo temporalmente. La yegua volviendo al suelo, aprovechó que el necron estaba temporalmente ciego para escapar de allí.

Por toda la nave, se producían las explosiones. Las alarmas sonaban por todas partes. A estas alturas, todos los necron estarían al tanto de la presencia de Alexandra por lo que tenía que huir rápido. Iba a escapar por el conducto de ventilación de antes, pero un gran chorro de fuego surgió de ella, por lo que escapar por ella ya no era viable.

Alexandra fue corriendo hasta que vio por una ventana la zona de desembarco y veía varias naves y transportes salir de allí volando. Ahí vio su oportunidad.

Alexandra: Mmm...Como volver a mi nave ya no es una opción, quizás pueda tomar prestada alguna de las naves necron. No creo que les importe mucho.

Comentaba con una sonrisa burlona la yegua. Justo en ese momento por el pasillo, aparecieron varios soldados necron con fusiles de energía.

Soldado necron: ¡La intrusa! ¡Disparad!

Los soldados dispararon sus armas de energía contra la yegua. Alexandra esquivando los disparos, saltó por la ventaba, rompiéndola en pedazos y utilizando su lanza ganchos, se columpió hasta llegar al suelo.

Más soldados necron aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra la yegua, donde ésta rápidamente tenía que correr para evitar los disparos, al mismo tiempo que armada con su ballesta, disparaba flechas con carga explosiva hacia los necron y hacerlos volar.

Finalmente tras esquivar y esconderse para evitar el fuego enemigo, Alexandra vio un caza venon necron de color rojo con detalles negros, donde un piloto trataba de ponerla en marcha. Ahí la yegua vio su oportunidad y corrió hacia dicho caza y utilizando su gancho, se subió hasta la cabina para sorpresa del piloto.

Piloto necron: ¿Pero qué?

Alexandra: Lo siento, amigo, pero esta nave me la llevo yo.

Le decía de forma burlona la yegua, sacando al piloto de la nave y luego la yegua se subió a la cabina y tras cerrarla, ésta se puso a los mandos y comenzó a calentar motores.

Los soldados necron disparaban sus armas contra dicha nave, mientras Alexandra iba activando los sistemas de vuelo. Un soldado necron de lanza cohetes, apunto la nave con su arma y disparó un misil, pero en el último momento, Alexandra activo la nave y salió volando, esquivando así el misil.

Los soldados necron trataban inútilmente de parar la nave con sus armas, pero al final, la yegua logró escapar justo cuando las compuertas se cerraban.

Tras alejarse de la nave necron, finalmente la nave estalló en pedazos en una gran explosión. Para los habitantes del planeta, lo consideraron como una especie de lluvia de estrellas, donde ninguno sospechaban en absoluto, que eran los restos de la nave destruida.

Alexandra surcaba por la estratosfera del planeta en el caza venon, que ésta pilotaba, rumbo a un destino incierto.

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

"Estaba claro que aquello era una especie de trampa y alguien ha querido asegurarse de que dos posibles cosas ocurrieran. Una, que yo muriera en la nave, u otra, que si salía con vida, no estaría tranquila. Ya que alguien haciéndose pasar por mí, mataría a cientos de personas inocentes y yo me llevaría la culpa de todo".

"Estaba claro que tenía que investigarlo y eso es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Descubriré al culpable y pienso asegurarme de que pague.

Fin del archivo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	2. Archivo secreto 2

**Narrando Alexandra.**

Después de escapar por los pelos de aquella nave necron, descendí al planeta a través del caza necron, que muy amablemente me prestaron los de la nave destruida.

Aterricé por unas montañas cercanas al territorio grifo y tras esconder la nave, decidí investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

Me enteré que la ciudad mencionada en la grabación, fue expuesta a una densa nube de gas hecha de materia negra. Me sorprendió saber que disponían de materia negra, ya que el origen de dicha sustancia solo se encuentran en su mundo de origen y no en otro lugar. De algún modo, consiguieron ese peligroso mineral y convertirlo en su estado gaseoso. Quizás no tan peligroso como en su estado líquido, pero aun así, mortífero.

Por lo que descubrí, todos los habitantes que se expusieron al gas, murieron de forma horrible. Aunque algunos sufrieron un destino mucho peor. En ese caso, se convirtieron en mutantes monstruosos.

La reina Fiora envió tropas a dicha ciudad y según dos supervivientes, yo fui la causante de la catástrofe en la ciudad y que asesiné a casi todo el equipo. Estaba claro que la persona responsable de esto, está tratando de incriminarme de algo que yo no hice ni por casualidad, pero ¿A quién le importa eso?

Debido a que ahora estoy en busca y captura, tuve que ocultarme, empleando sencillos disfraces para pasar desapercibida en el reino grifo. Si alguien me reconocía y avisaba a la guardia, tendría muchos problemas y eso no me convendría.

Lo que debo hacer ahora es reunir pistas. Averiguar quián se hacía pasar por mí y acabar con ella cuanto antes, antes de que las cosas vayan a peor. Y de paso, averiguar que se iba cociendo exactamente y no me refiero a la comida, por favor, eso sería absurdo ja, ja, ja. Perdona que diga yo esto, pero ya deberías conocer mi típica actitud irónica para casi todo.

Tuve que indagar mucho y optar por la precaución. Por fortuna, obtuve una pista que me serviría de inicio.

 **Comenzando historia.**

En un cuarto en el interior de un edificio, estaba un grifo que trabajaba con un avanzado ordenador, demasiado avanzado para la cultura grifo. El cuarto parecía un simple apartamento de los baratos, con una cama, una ventana que daba al exterior, una cocina, cuarto de baño y una mesa en la habitación principal como cuatro sillas. El grifo estaba concentrado en dicho ordenador.

Grifo: Vamos. Veamos si termino con estos datos y se lo envió al jefe para el laboratorio secreto.

Comentaba el grifo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, mientras tecleaba varias cosas. Justo en ese momento, apareció Alexandra descendiendo desde su lanza ganchos, atravesando la ventana al mismo tiempo rompiéndola en múltiples cristales. El grifo que estaba con el ordenador, se sorprendió enormemente ante la repentina aparición de la yegua.

Grifo: ¿Pero quién?

El grifo se puso de pie observando a la yegua que había entrado abruptamente en su cuarto. Alexandra mirando al grifo con una sonrisa irónica, le comentó.

Alexandra: Perdona que entre así. Es que no tenía la llave.

Bromeaba la yegua con su típica actitud irónica. El grifo la exigió respuesta.

Grifo: Pero ¿Quién eres tú y por qué entras aquí de esta manera?

Exigía respuestas el grifo. La yegua riéndose levemente mientras cruzaba de brazos, le contestó con su sonrisa irónica.

Alexandra: Nada. Pasaba por aquí y me pregunté, si podría echar un vistazo a tu ordenador y saber más sobre lo ocurrido en Fell y lo que está ocurriendo en realidad.

Grifo: ¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso eres policía?

Alexandra: Peor. Soy mercenaria.

Bromeaba la yegua. El grifo furioso al ver que la yegua era una posible espía, la gritó a ésta.

Grifo: ¡No sé quién eres, pero no pienso permitir que descubras nada! ¡Y ahora muere!

El grifo sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó hacia ella, tratando de acuchillarla. La yegua con ágiles movimientos, esquivaba los ataques en todos los ángulos por parte del grifo, al mismo tiempo que entre los dos, derribaban muebles o los objetos que estaban en estantes o en otros muebles.

El grifo se lanzó tratando de atravesarla la cabeza a la yegua, pero ésta se echó a un lado y cogiendole del brazo, le hizo una dolorosa llave en su brazo, haciendo gritar al grifo de dolor y que soltara el cuchillo. Luego haciéndole otra llave, le inmovilizó contra el suelo boca abajo y sujetándole del brazo contra su espalda.

Alexandra: Bien, amigo ¿Qué tal si me dices a qué te dedicas exactamente?

Grifo: ¡No pienso decir nada a una sucia pony como tú!

Respondía enfadado el grifo y tratando de liberarse.

Alexandra: Respuesta equivocada, pajarito.

Decía Alexandra, cogiendo de la cabeza al grifo y golpeándola con ella contra el suelo, noqueándolo. La yegua se levantó y limpiándose un poco su cazadora roja, dijo.

Alexandra: Ha sido un placer.

La yegua se acercó al ordenador y tras sentarse enfrente de ésta, comenzó a tocar los botones del teclado, tratando de averiguar algo.

Alexandra: Bien. Veamos que hay por aquí y si descubro algo.

Alexandra miraba en los diversos archivos digitales del ordenador y encontró varias cosas. En ellas, estaba información sobre lo ocurrido en Fell y como sospechaba, lo hizo alguien que se hacía pasar por ella. Luego encontró datos sobre genética y experimentos "cuestionables". También la localización de un laboratorio secreto en una fortaleza que se usaba como prisión en el territorio del reino de Draconem.

Alexandra: Curioso. En este mundo, el reino de los dragones se llama Draconem y no Drakonia.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras seguía mirando más archivos. Ahora tenía un destino al cual investigar. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: ¿No conoces el dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Oyó de repente una voz que era igual a la suya. Aquello la puso en alerta, mientras sacaba su pistola.

Alexandra: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

¿?: Obviamente no estoy aquí, te hablo desde otro lugar. Si quieres saber más, puedes seguir investigando, los próximos 10 segundos.

Decía con tono burlona la misteriosa voz. En ese instante, un contador comenzó a contar hacia atrás en la pantalla del ordenador que se puso roja. Alexandra dedujo que era una bomba, así que tendría que salir.

Desde fuera, un gancho surgió de la ventana y de ella seguía Alexandra, llevando al grifo consigo, justo en el último momento donde se formó una explosión en dicho piso que lo destruyó por completo.

Con el gancho, la yegua descendió hasta el suelo con el grifo inconsciente consigo. Lo dejó en el suelo y acto seguido se marchó para evitar a los guardias que venían a investigar la misteriosa explosión.

Alexandra: No se quién era la voz que sonaba como la mía, pero lo pienso averiguar. Ahora que tengo una pista.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras se ocultaba en los callejones para evitar ser reconocida. Luego volvió al lugar donde escondió el caza y tomó rumbo a Draconem.

Tras un largo viaje, Alexandra logró divisar desde el caza, dicha fortaleza. Aterrizó la nave tras unas rocas para que no pudieran localizar dicha nave. Tras dejar la nave, con ágiles movimientos y con ayuda de su lanza ganchos, se movía de un lado a otro, acercándose a dicha fortaleza. Desde una cordillera alta y escondida tras unas rocas, sacó unos prismáticos con capacidad tecnológica de aumentos y desde ahí se puso a inspeccionar la fortaleza en busca de cualquier posible entrada.

Alexandra: Bien. Ahora busquemos un lugar donde entrar. No será difícil. Todas las fortaleza son iguales. Muchos guardias y todo tipo de armas, pero al final son unos puros coladores.

Comentaba la yegua con su típica actitud y sonrisa irónica. Primero observaba los torreones de vigilancia. Los dragones que pasaban por lo alto de la muralla y los que vigilaban la puerta. En ese momento, su vista se centró en un carro tirado por tres dragones que iban hacia la puerta de la fortaleza. Aquello captó su atención.

Alexandra: Me pregunto que tendrá en ese carro ¿Pizzas a pedido quizás?

Bromeaba esta sin dejar de mirar dicho carro con los prismáticos. Ahí pudo ver que los guardias detuvieron a los que iban por el carro y se pusieron a hablar. Parecía que los guardias no querían dejar pasar a los del carro y en ese momento apareció quien parecía ser el capitán. En ese momento, Alexandra pudo notar algo. No pudo ver bien qué era, pero estaba casi segura de haber visto aparecer bajo las telas que cubrían del carro una especie de pezuña. Luego inexplicablemente, el capitán ordenó a los guardias que dejasen pasar a los del carro. Luego de dejar de mirar por los prismáticos, comentó esta.

Alexandra: Si han tenido fácil los del carro para pasar, para mi será pan comido.

La yegua bajando de las rocas, se acercó a un lateral del muro y desde ahí disparó su lanza ganchos y recogiendo la cuerda del gancho para así subir rápidamente, llegó hasta arriba. Con cuidado, la yegua se asomó, viendo a dos dragones que vigilaban el muro donde iban estos caminando en direcciones opuestas y dándose la espalda. Alexandra aprovechó para pasar entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta éstos. Luego bajó por una escalera y se escondió por detrás de unas barriles. Desde su escondite, pudo ver a los dragones que llevaban el carro.

Alexandra: Mira tú. Los del carro de antes.

En ese momento, la yegua pudo ver a los dragones quitarse las capas, revelando ser dos dragones y una dragona. Un dragón de piel azul, el otro de piel verde y la dragona de piel amarilla claro. Parecían muy jóvenes para ser militares. En ese momento, la yegua vio algo completamente inesperado para ella.

Del carro surgió nada menos que alguien conocido para ella. Mike Bluer. El alicornio celeste que conoció durante la Guerra Celeste. Aquello sorprendió levemente a la yegua, ya que en ningún momento, se esperaba encontrarse con el alicornio en aquella dimensión.

Alexandra: ¿Mike Bluer aquí? Me pregunto que hace aquí ¿No debería estar en su mundo, gobernando su imperio?

Comentaba la yegua, observando a Mike, donde estaba con él su fénix Holy. También estaban Darkwing y un extraño unicornio que nunca había visto antes. Por lo visto, éstos junto con los dragones, se colaron en el castillo para algo. pero ahora mismo no podía ponerse con ello, ya que tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Tras lograr colarse por una compuerta poco vigilada que lo llevaba a un complejo subterráneo, la yegua siguiendo el mapa que previamente consiguió, fue hacia su destino. El primer lugar que encontró, fueron unas mazmorras repletas de dragones. Ella podía ver que habían dragones tanto jóvenes como adultos, incluso niños. Alexandra pese a que normalmente era una chica fría, la afectaba ver a todos aquellos dragones que no parecían malas personas y en sus miradas reflejaban tristeza. La yegua pensaba liberarlos, pero luego pensó que seguramente Mike y su equipo se ocuparían de ello.

Siguiendo el mapa, Alexandra pasó por una puerta y llegó a un especie de laboratorio.

Alexandra: Premio.

Sonrió la yegua al ver que había llegado a su destino. Había múltiples ordenadores como monitores y demás, al igual que múltiples cables por el suelo. También pudo fijarse que en medio de la sala, había un especie de tubo de ensayo enormes, con una especie de dragona de escamas naranjas y vientre amarillo. Parecía estar como durmiendo, suspendida en el extraño líquido. Llevaba una mascara para respirar bajo el líquido.

Alexandra: Curioso. Me preguntó para qué estará ésta aquí.

Comentaba la yegua. Luego se puso a un monitor cercano y ahí se puso a investigar los archivos que éste tenía.

Alexandra: Curioso. Parece que en este laboratorio, utilizaban a los prisioneros como conejillos de indias para experimentos. Nada agradable la verdad.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras veía archivos de todo tipo. Los experimentos que se hacían con dragones y demás cosas, cosas que moralmente hablando, serían bastante cuestionables.

Alexandra: Veo que hacían de todo aquí. Interesante.

En ese momento, oyó un ruido de abrirse la puerta. Alexandra rápidamente se escondió de detrás de unos monitores grandes y preparó su ballesta para disparar a cualquiera que fuera. La yegua se calmó al ver que era Mike, pero decidió mantenerse escondida por si acaso.

El alicornio miraba con interés todo el laboratorio y luego, su vista se centró en un especie de CD de datos que había sobre una mesa. Sin dudarlo, el alicornio lo cogio y se lo guardo, seguramente para ver que datos contenía según pensaba Alexandra.

Luego vio que el alicornio se dirigía hacia el tubo donde estaba la dragona dentro. También pudo ver que entraron los tres dragones de antes como Darkwing, Eye Fox y Medic como el extraño unicornio. Éstos se acercaron al alicornio, justo cuando Miike se sobresaltó y se chocó con Minerva.

Tras hablar por un rato, el dragón verde lanzó un golpe con su puño que destrozó el tubo, liberando a la dragona que estaba dentro. Ahí es cuando comenzó a pensar Alexandra que no fue algo muy acertado.

Alexandra: Mala idea. No creo que haya sido muy inteligente liberarla. Si sé yo por experiencia, es que los que están en tubos de ensayo para locos experimentos, nunca puede ser bueno.

Comentaba la yegua, acercándose con cuidado a éstos que estaban a espaldas de ella. La dragona amarilla se iba acercando a la dragona naranja, donde iban acercando sus garras a la otra.

Alexandra sin dudarlo apuntó con su ballesta a la dragona naranja y disparó una flecha que acertó en la frente de la dragona, matándola en el proceso y hacer gritar la dragona amarilla.

Minerva: ¡NOOOO...!

Gritó alarmada la dragona. El grupo se dio rápidamente la vuelta sacando sus armas. Los dragones se prepararon para combatir, pero los ponis en cambio se sorprendieron al ver quien era y exclamaron.

Mike y grupo: ¿¡Alexandra!?

Exclamaron todos al ver su vieja amiga Alexandra empuñando una ballesta y cargada con otra flecha de metal. Aquello sorprendió enormemente al grupo, ya que en ningún momento se esperaban encontrar a su vieja amiga después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Mike: ¿Alexandra?

Dark: ¿Eres tú de verdad?

La yegua dejó de apuntar con su ballesta y mirando a éstos, comentó con su risa irónica.

Alexandra: Hola, chicos ¿Cómo estáis?

Minerva miró furiosa a la yegua que mató a su amiga y se lanzó a por ella queriendo matarla, pero Mike con su magia, la retuvo.

Mike: ¡Quieta, Minerva!

Minerva: ¡Suéltame! ¡Esa desgraciada mató a mi amiga! ¡La voy a despedazar!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la dragona. Mike con su magia, la tumbó contra el suelo.

Mike: Minerva, para. Es una amiga.

Decía el alicornio, tratando de calmar a Minerva. La dragona aun furiosa, le gritó.

Minerva: ¿Una amiga? ¡Pues vuestra amiga acaba de matar a la mía! ¡Suéltame!

Mike: No hasta que te calmes.

La decía de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Al final Minerva no tuvo más remedio que calmarse por fin. Luego el alicornio mirando a Alexandra, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: Alexandra ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Holy: No hemos vuelto a saber de ti desde la Guerra Celeste.

Completó la fénix. Alexandra sonriendo a éstos, les contestó.

Alexandra: Estoy aquí investigando por mi cuenta.

Dark: Vamos a ver, Alexandra. No te volvemos a ver después de más de tres años ¿Y ahora apareces así sin más? Pero bueno ¿Esto qué es?

Comentaba molesta la alicornio. Lyndon observando detenidamente a la yegua, comento.

Lyndon: Vaya. No está, pero que nada mal je, je, je.

Comentaba el grifo, mirando a la yegua que para él, le resultaba atractiva ésta.

Fox: Alexandra ¿Por qué has matado a esa dragona?

Preguntaba la arquera, queriendo saber por qué la había disparado una flecha. Alexandra ahí la contestó.

Alexandra: Muy simple. Porque esa dragona ya no era normal, era una mutante peligrosa.

Medic: ¿Una mutante?

Mike: Explícate, Alexandra.

Holy: Sí. Antes de que Minerva te quiera tratar de matar de nuevo.

Decía la fénix, mirando de reojo a la dragona, la cual Minerva miraba con odio a Alexandra.

Alexandra: Muy simple, guapo. Eso es porque la dragona en cuestión ya no era normal.

Fox: ¿Qué quieres decir?

No obtuvo respuesta, porque oyeron un especie de gemido y todos se giraron al origen del gemido. Ahí vieron a la dragona presuntamente muerta, levantarse como si nada, con la flecha aun clavada en su frente. Venus con su garra, se la sacó como si nada. Alexandra sin dudarlo, la apuntó con su ballesta. Minerva fue hacia Venus.

Minerva: Venus.

Alexandra: ¡Chica! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Minerva iba hacia Venus queriendo abrazarla, pero justo en ese momento, de la espalda de Venus, surgió un especie de brazo articulado armado con una púa afilada que fue hacia Minerva. La dragona no tuvo apenas tiempo de esquivarlo y la hizo un corte en el brazo. Minerva gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que retrocedió.

Neptuno: ¡Hermana!

Urano: ¡Cuidado!

Sus hermanos fueron a ayudar a su hermana, mientras el resto del grupo se preparó para combatir. En ese momento, de la dragona mutante, surgieron más brazos armados con púas y mirando al grupo, soltó un chillido ensordecedor.

Alenxadra: Cuidado. Es una mutante peligrosa. Ya no queda nada de su antigua personalidad.

Explicaba la yegua a la vez disparando una flecha contra la mutante, pero Venus con sus brazos armados, desvió dicha flecha haciendo que se clavara contra un ordenador donde destrozó la pantalla.

Mike: Bien. Entonces habrá que acabar con ella.

Decía el alicornio volando veloz hacia ésta, pero la dragona con uno de sus brazos armados, cogió lo que quedaba del tubo y arracándolo de golpe, lo lanzó contra Mike. El alicornio no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Holy fue a socorrerle.

Darkwing con la Dark Repulser, fue hacia la mutante y trató de golpearla, pero la mutante bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus brazos armados y con el otro trató de ensartarla. Darkwing empleando las sombras, desapareció para reaparecer justo detrás de Ésta.

Dark: ¡Corte Lunar!

Darkwing realizó un corte con su espada brillando como la luz de la luna contra la espalda de la mutante, haciéndola gritar de dolor a ésta. La mtante se giró rápidamente tratando de golpear a la alicornio, pero Darkwing volvió a tele transportarse en sombras para esquivarla. Varias flechas iba dándola por la espalda de la mutante, haciendo que se girase y viera a Alexandra, Eye Fox y a Lyndon disparando con sus armas. La mutante pegó un salto a gran altura y cayendo sobre éstos tratando de aplastarlos, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar morir aplastados.

Lyndon: ¡Vamos! ¡Matemos a esa cosa antes de que me mate a mí!...Quiero decir a nosotros...

Se corregía el grifo a la vez disparando una flecha que logró acertar en el ojo de la mutante, haciendo que ésta chillara de dolor. Con su garra, se lo arrancando incluyendo su ojo, pero segundos después se le regeneró otro ojo completamente nuevo.

Fox: Parece que tiene capacidad regenerativa.

Comentaba la arquera y disparando una flecha perforadora contra la mutante. La mutante trató de parar dicha flecha con su brazo armado, pero la flecha perforadora logró atravesar su duro brazo y llegar hasta ella, atravesándola el corazón y ésta cayó al suelo.

Parecían que habían acabado con ella, pero rápidamente la mutante se levantó y acto seguido disparo un chorro de líquido verde desde su boca que fue directo hacia el grupo donde tuvieron que apartarse. Dicho líquido impacto en unos ordenadores, causando que éstos se derritieran por completo.

Varias estrellas ninja impactaban en la mutante, siendo Medic la que las lanzaban. Medic iba corriendo y lanzando estrellas ninja sin parar, mientras la mutante se protegía con sus brazos armados. Medic fue hacia la mutante, esquivando un brazo armado y subiendo en ésta para llegar hasta la mutante tratando de atravesarla con sus katanas, pero la mutante con su otro brazo armado, la golpeó y mandarla contra una pared. La mutante con su brazo armado, la atravesó el estomago, pero una nube de humo rodeó a la pony médico, revelando ser en realidad un tronco.

Medic apareciendo justo detrás de ella con sus katanas y las cortó dos de los brazos armados que la mutante tenía, haciéndola chillar de dolor. Medic se retiró para esquivar el golpe de cola de la dragona. Night Ray disparaba varios cristales afilados que iban atravesando a la dragona por todo su cuerpo. Pese a los ataques, los brazos armados volvieron a regenerarse.

Dark: Parece que va a ser un enemigo complicado.

Neptuno se unió a la lucha dejando a Urano al cuidado de su hermana. El grupo rodeo a la mutante y entre todos trataron de atacarla, pero la mutante con sus brazos armados, giró sobre sí misma, golpeando a todos y hacer que se cayeran al suelo.

La mutante saltó hacia Minerva y Urano con intención de matarlos, pero el tubo de contención de antes apareció de la nada golpeándola y hacerla estrellar por un lado del laboratorio.

Mike: Para que te enteres, no eres la única que sabe lanzar cosas.

Comentaba el alicornio molesto, siendo éste el autor de lanzar el objeto. La mutante se levantó y fue directa hacia el alicornio. Mike sin dudarlo, con sus brazos cogió un enorme ordenador y lo usó para golpear contra la mutante y derribarla contra el suelo.

La mutante se levantó y chillo de nuevo. Mike concentrando sus energía gritó.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador!

Mike disparó su potente láser de luz contra la dragona, haciéndola gritar de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo iba siendo quemado. Cuando el ataque terminó, la mutante estaba de rodillas, pero rápidamente se levantó para seguir combatiendo.

Dark: ¡Arte Oscuro! ¡Cadenas de Castigo!

Darkwing empleando una de las artes, hizo surgir del suelo unas cadenas oscuras que inmovilizaron a la mutante.

Medic: Ahí, Darkwing. Hora de acabar con esto ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Ataque Múltiple de Sombras!

 **Música Finisher**

Medic creó varios clones de ella misma donde cada una armada con un arma ninja distinta. Los clones se lanzaron hacia la mutante, golpeándola con cada una de sus armas.

Medic: Y para terminar...

Medic con sus katanas, saltó hacia la mutante e hizo un sin fin de cortes con sus afiladas armas. Finalmente la dio un corte final y luego salto para atrás.

La mutante gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente se formó una explosión. Cuando la explosión terminó, estaba la mutante con un aspecto casi normal en el suelo, tumbada boca arriba y los brazos armados de derritieron.

Minerva: ¡Venus!

La dragona fue corriendo preocupada por su amiga. Ahí la cogió en brazos y con pena la miraba.

Minerva: Oh, Venus...¿Qué te ha ocurrido...?

Preguntaba la dragona. Ahí Venus abrió los ojos y miró a Minerva. Como mucho soltaba algún leve gemido y con su garra levantándola débilmente, acarició el rostro de la dragona. Finalmente cayó muerta al suelo.

Minerva: ¡VENUUUUS...!

Gritó la dragona, llorando al ver a su amiga morir delante de sus ojos y ahí la abrazó con fuerza. El grupo no dijo nada. No querían decir nada que la hiciera sentir peor a Minerva.

Minerva: ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Venus? ¿Por qué has terminado de este modo? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Alexandra: La trataron de convertir en un arma biológica. Eso se trata.

Respondió seriamente Alexandra. El grupo la miró con curiosidad en el momento que dijo aquello la yegua

Mike: ¿Un arma biológica?

Alexandra: Así es. En el reino dragón, están creando armas biológicas y el responsable es nada menos que Arquímedes. Donde éste no duda en emplear a los prisioneros de esta fortaleza como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos.

Neptuno: ¿Ese loco está detrás de todo esto?

Comentaba molesto el dragón al saber eso último. Mike mirando a su amiga, la comentó.

Mike: Pero ¿Cómo? Los dragones no poseen tecnología, por lo que alguien los tiene que estar ayudando.

Alexandra: Has acertado, chico. Obviamente los dragones no puede hacer esto por ellos mismo, por lo que alguien los está ayudando.

Dark: ¿Y quién es que está ayudando a Arquímedes a crear monstruos?

Alexandra: Es lo que voy a tratar de averiguar, pequeña.

Respondía la yegua, antes de irse hacia la puerta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mike la llamo.

Mike: Espera, Alexandra.

Alexandra se paró y mirando a Mike, le prestó atención. Finalmente el alicornio la dijo.

Mike: Nos alegramos de verte de nuevo, amiga.

Decía el alicornio sonriendo. La yegua sonriendo al alicornio, le contestó.

Alexandra: Igualmente, Mike. Cuidaos, chicos.

Contestó la yegua, guiñando un ojo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Ahora Alexandra no podía perder tiempo y tenía que partir a su siguiente destino.

 **Fin de la parte de la historia.**

 **Narrando Alexandra**

Después de reencontrarme con Mike y su grupo, yo me disponía a partir de nuevo hacia el reino grifo. Pero me quedé un poco cuando vi que en la fortaleza, los prisioneros lograban escapar, gracias a Mike Bluer y su patrulla que los liberaron.

Supe que Mike junto con Golden Heart, fueron hacia donde el malvado rey conocido como Arquímedes, pretendía matar a los hijos de Magma con sus propias garras. Yo era consciente que el dragón no tenía ninguna posibilidad y así ha sido.

El dragón no era rival para Mike Bluer, donde el alicornio se burlaba del dragón de múltiples formas, haciendo enfurecer al dragón en todo. Debo decir que desde donde estaba, me divertía enormemente ver como ese dragón intentaban inútilmente acabar con el alicornio, mientras Mike se reía de él, poniendo más y más furioso al malvado rey.

Después de cierto..."Incidente", Mike se puso serio o más bien furioso y le dio la paliza de su vida Arquímedes. De milagro salió con vida ese dragón aunque eso si, aunque no soy doctora, hasta yo se que ese dragón tendría los huesos completamente destrozados.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfrute con ello, aunque lamenté que aquel malvado dragón lastimara gravemente a la dragona conocida como Minerva. Solo podía esperar que estuviera bien. Si, lo sé. Suena irónico que alguien como yo me preocupe por una desconocida y especialmente cuando ésta trató de matarme cuando yo le clavé una flecha a una vieja amiga suya. Supongo que me pegó algo de la actitud de Mike en el tiempo que pase con él durante la Guerra Celeste...Un termino algo exagerado, ya que solo le vi en algunas ocasiones con él y sus amigos.

Ahora tengo que volver al reino grifo en busca de pistas, ya que pese a todo, no encontré demasiado en aquel laboratorio.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	3. Archivo Secreto 3

**Narrando Alexandra**

Después de aquel día, donde Mike le dio aquella paliza al dragón. Yo volví al reino grifo, aunque la verdad, no era algo que me seduciera la idea. Sobre todo por el hecho de que pusieron precio a mi cabeza, por cargos de asesinato que yo no realicé en absoluto, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo por muy poca gracia que me hiciera.

Oculta y empleando disfraces, estuve por la ciudad tratando de reunir pistas. Hablando por los bajos fondos y tratando de encontrar algún que otro chivatazo, aunque no era nada fácil porque ¿Cómo les preguntas a la gente si vieron algo extraño relacionado con tecnología o experimentos enormemente avanzados, con mutaciones genéticas y similares? No era nada fácil de tragar para la gente y tenía que optar con cuidado. Si llegaban a sospechar de que estaba en la ciudad, tanto la guardia como esa misteriosa orden del Ojo Negro, se me echarían encima, complicándolo todo.

Aunque tengo dinero para pasar meses en un hotel de lujo, no me era conveniente que recurriera a uno. Especialmente en los que tienes que registrarte. Aunque podría emplear un nombre y una identidad falsa, era mejor no arriesgarse. Que una pony se registre, era raro en una tierra de grifos y llamaba mucho la atención, atención que a mi no me convenía.

Por esa razón, me fui a un hotel donde no te hacían preguntas. Al menos tenía cama, cuarto de baño y una mesa donde trabajar en mis investigaciones sobre mis últimos descubrimientos.

Hace tiempo, llegó el rumor de que en la ciudad se estaban llevando extraños experimentos. Aquello me llamó poderosamente la atención y decidí investigarlo. Aunque lo que pasó después, no me lo esperaba en absoluto aunque no sé por qué debería sorprenderme, teniendo en cuenta que "El" siempre aparece en los sitios más insospechados junto con su grupo.

 **Comenzando historia.**

Alexandra estaba caminando por las calles del reino grifo. Ella llevaba una capa con capucha para evitar ser reconocida, tanto por la guardia como los ciudadanos. Alexandra podía ver que había varios carteles con su retrato y debajo "Se Busca" con una "generosa" recompensa por su captura.

Alexandra tenía que ser verdaderamente cauta y no hacer absolutamente nada sospechoso, especialmente con los guardias patrullando por las calles en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Alexandra se puso de espaldas, haciendo como si mirase un escaparate sobre moda grifo, cuando unos soldados pasaban justo detrás de ella. Parecía que se había deshecho de los guardias y se disponía a marcharse, hasta que de repente ocurrió una cosa.

Guardia: ¡Eh, usted!

Le llamó la atención un guardia, haciendo que Alexandra se parase, pero sin girarse. El guardia al verla, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la preguntó.

Guardia: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Preguntaba el guardia, donde miraba con sospecha a la yegua encapuchada. Alexandra sin girarse, le respondió.

Alexandra: Poca cosa. Solo venía a aquí a hacer turismo. Que yo sepa, no es un delito hacer turismo por este reino.

Respondía la yegua, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, cosa que para alguien como ella, no la era difícil debido a toda su experiencia como mercenaria. El guardia desconfiando de la yegua, la dijo lo siguiente.

Guardia: Por favor. Quítese la capucha. Quiero verla la cara.

Alexandra: ¿Por qué, guardia? ¿Acaso quiere ver mi cara bonita?

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa irónica.

Guardia: Quítese la capucha, por favor.

La ordenaba el guardia, mientras una garra se posaba en el mago de su espada guardada. Alexandra no quería revelar su identidad, ya que eso la pondría en problemas. Con un casco, sujetó su pistola, aunque esperaba no tener que utilizarla. Una cosa era ser una mercenaria y otra que disparase contra guardias que solo cumplen con su deber.

El guardia estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada, hasta que de repente, se oyó un escándalo por las calles de la ciudad.

Alexandra: Apuesto a que ahora aparecerán Mike y su grupo.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa irónica y efectivamente, aparecieron nada menos que Mike Bluer y su patrulla al completo.

Alexandra: Gane, gane la apuesta.

Bromeaba la yegua agradeciendo su suerte de que Mike y su equipo apareciera, ayudando a la yegua a librarse del guardia sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. Ahí podía ver que Mike y su grupo estaba persiguiendo a ...¿Ella misma? Alexandra pudo ver que el grupo estaba persiguiendo a una yegua que era exactamente igual a ella. Solo que la otra Alexandra, llevaba un vestido azul con un fular rojo.

Alexandra: Vaya, vyla. Con que ahí tenemos a mi malvada hermana gemela.

Decía con ironía la yegua sin perder la sonrisa. Alexandra decidió seguirlos para ver si descubría algo. Sin dudarlo, empleo su gancho para subir a los tejados y seguirlos desde arriba.

La huida duró un buen rato, hasta que Alexandra vio que su doble se metió por las alcantarilla y la patrulla llegó poco después. Parecían que se iban a meter todos, hasta que de repente, algo surcó el cielo a gran velocidad. Alexandra no pudo apreciar bien que er,a pero presentía que eran problemas.

Alexandra escuchó al grupo hablar y se entero que se iban a dividir en dos equipos. Uno para perseguir a su gemela, y otro a ocuparse de la extraña figura misteriosa que acababa de aparecer.

Alexandra decidió seguir al grupo que perseguirían a la otra Alexandra. Dicho grupo estaba compuesto por Black Wing, Eye Fox, Bit, Blue Sky, Medic y Ghost y por supuesto el grifo que conoció en la fortaleza conocido como Lyndon.

Esperó un poco antes de meterse en la alcantarilla, donde se metió el segundo grupo y acto seguido se metió ella también.

Con cuidado, la yegua siguió a la patrulla para no ser descubierta. Si la veían, sería muy difícil explicarles sobre su doble. Además, ella prefería mantenerse en el anonimato. Así podría investigar sin preocuparse de que la estuvieran buscándola. Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue soportar el mal olor de la alcantarilla donde éstos pasaban.

Alexandra: Curioso. Los villanos nunca escogen un lugar con buena ventilación o con buen olor.

Comentaba la yegua, sonriendo de forma irónica. Más adelante, vio a la patrulla metiéndose en un lugar y la compuerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Alexandra se acercó a la puerta y vio que no podía abrirse.

Alexandra: Cerrado a cal y canto. Tendré que buscar otra ruta para continuar mi camino.

La yegua miró por todos lados, hasta que vio por el techo una reja para ventilación.

Alexandra: Otra vez por los conductos de ventilación. Desde luego, ya empiezo a tener complejo de rata.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua, usando su gancho para tirar de la reja y sacarla, para luego meterse en ella y caminar por el conducto de ventilación. Dicho conducto la llevó por una habitación con escritorio y unos estantes. Ahí vio que sobre la mesa había una pantalla de televisión. Por ella podía ver que la patrulla estaba luchando contra unas extrañas figuras bípedas con gran coraza por todo su cuerpo difícil de destruir.

Alexandra: Parece que la patrulla tiene problemas. Bueno. Conociéndolos, saldrán de esa como siempre hacen.

Comentaba la yegua, que confiaba que la patrulla saldría de esa como siempre hacen. Salio por la puerta de dicho despachó y encontró algo sorprendente.

Encontró una sala donde había varios contenedores, donde en su interior estaban la misma clase de criaturas al cual se enfrentaban la patrulla. Estaba claro que ahí es donde los almacenaban aquellos horribles monstruos.

Alexandra: Interesante. Por lo visto, aquí es donde los almacenan.

Comentaba la yegua, observando dichos contenedores. Cerca de allí había un panel de control y se acercó a ella para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad.

Alexandra: Veamos si hay algo que valga la pena mirar.

Comentaba la yegua, mirando por dicho panel. En ella había datos de como crear a las criaturas que había en dicha sala. Los recursos necesarios para su creación, los pasos a seguir. También vio que había Materia Negra de por medio para su creación. Aquello la llamó la atención, ya que sabía de sobra que solo en el mundo de Mike existía esa sustancia y en este mundo no.

Alexandra: Para esto último, hay una única explicación. Alguien trajo esa sustancia del otro mundo.

Comentaba la yegua y justo en ese momento, oyó un ruido a su espalda. La yegua miró atrás y vio que una de las capsulas de contención se abrió, liberando así a la criatura que estaba dentro. Alexandra se puso en guardia sacando su pistola al ver dicho monstruo. La criatura miró a Alexandra y la lanzó un rugido de furia. Sin más dudas, la criatura se lanzó hacia la yegua.

Alexandra disparaba su pistola contra la criatura, donde las balas rebotaban en su coraza. La criatura se lanzó hacia Alexandra, donde la yegua pegó un salto, apoyando su casco sobre la joroba de la criatura y tomando impulso para pasarlo por encima y que se estrellara contra el panel de control.

Alexandra corrió para alejarse de la criatura. Estuvo a punto de irse, hasta que en ese momento pensó.

Alexandra: Un momento. No puedo dejar esto así. Si esa criatura pudo haberse liberado sola, las demás también. Y si escapan, podrían desatar el caos en la ciudad.

Comentaba la yegua. Quizás Alexandra se la considere una yegua fría y sin sentimientos, pero el tiempo que pasó con Mike en algunas misiones, hizo que se la pegara algunas cosas de su buena actitud. Aunque no tenía motivos reales para salvar vidas inocentes, decidió asegurarse de que aquellas criaturas no salieran de allí.

La yegua miró por todas partes y vio unos bidones con sustancias inflámales. Aquello la dio una idea.

La criatura corría hacia Alexandra, mientras la yegua la esperaba. Como la vez anterior, volvió a saltar esquivando a la criatura. Luego armada con su ballesta con una flecha explosiva, disparó por debajo de las piernas de la criatura hasta llegar a uno de los bidones inflamables. Una vez hecho eso, la yegua salió corriendo en dirección opuesta y la criatura estuvo a punto de perseguirla, hasta que la flecha finalmente explotó, haciendo estallar justo donde estaba la criatura donde ahí rugió de dolor.

Alexandra: Bien. Supongo que acabé con él.

Celebraba la yegua donde paró de correr. Su sorpresa fue, que vio a la criatura salir de la zona de explosión. Solo que ya no tenía gran parte de la coraza, exponiendo así una gran porción de carne roja.

Alexandra: Ya veo. Estos bichos son duros de verdad.

Decía la yegua, mientras ponía una flecha explosiva en su ballesta. La criatura soltó un rugido amenazador con la boca muy abierta. Alexandra simplemente le disparó la flecha que se le clavó en el interior de la boca y acto seguido explotó, reventándole la cabeza.

Alexandra: Pero no tanto como yo.

Dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la criatura sin cabeza, cayó al suelo y su sangre negra se esparcía por el suelo.

Alexandra pensaba en marcharse, pero decidió tomar ciertas precauciones.

Usando los bidones que quedaban, los colocó de forma estratégica por toda la zona de almacenamiento. Una vez hecho eso, fue hacia donde había entrado originalmente y sacando una granada explosiva de su cazadora, dijo.

Alexandra: Hora del "Boom".

Alexandra Lanzó la granada en medio de donde estaban más acumuladas los bidones explosivos y acto seguido se fue corriendo por donde vino, entrando por los conductos de ventilación. La granada finalmente estalló, haciendo que todos los bidones explotasen en cadena, destruyéndolo todo, incluyendo a las criaturas.

Desde los conductos, Alexandra pudo oír la explosión a su vez que veía que algunas llamas entraron por donde ésta. Por fortuna, no llegaron a ella.

Finalmente la yegua salió por el otro lado y se disponía a marcharse, hasta que de repente, unos grifos con unas extrañas armaduras negras con el símbolo de un ojo blanco, se interpusieron en su camino.

Grifo: ¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!

Grifo2: ¡Alexandra Wong! ¡En nombre de la orden del Ojo Negro! ¡Queda arrestada por el incidente de la ciudad de Fell!

Decían los dos grifos con autoridad. Estaba claro que la confundían con la posible impostora, pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. En su lugar, se mantuvo tranquila y relajada y les respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Alexandra: Del Ojo Negro. Que irónico suena eso, teniendo en cuenta que el símbolo del ojo que tenéis en las armaduras, son de color blanco.

Bromeaba ésta. Los grifos mirando duramente a la yegua, la dijeron.

Grifo: Ríndase sin oponer resistencia y no la pasara nada.

Alexandra: Lo siento, caballeros, pero eso es algo que no podré hacer.

Dijo la yegua, sacando su lanza garfios y disparó en medio de ambos guardias. Los dos grifos lo interpretaron como una acción agresiva y se lanzaron a por ella. Alexandra con gran agilidad, pasó en medio de éstos, dejando la cuerda del gancho entre ellos. La yegua sonrió y con pulsar un botón del lanza ganchos, tiró de la cuerda, derribando a ambos grifos. Con los dos guardias en el suelo, Alexandra simplemente tuvo que salir corriendo y escapar.

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Después de salir de allí, lo primero que vi fue al equipo de Mike luchar contra Arquímedes. La batalla contra el malvado rey de Draconem se tornó a dura, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

Pude oír un enorme y descomunal rugido y en ese momento apareció un enorme dragón negro tan grande como Arquímedes, solo que mucho más musculoso. Ambos dragones se enfrentaron, pero el negro tenía un poder que superaba a Arquímedes con diferencia y en cuestión de minutos, le dio una brutal paliza.

El dragón negro parecía querer ir a matar tanto a Arquímedes como a Magma y estuvo a punto de ir a este último, si Mike como sus amigos no hubiesen intervenido. Tuvieron una batalla muy dura contra el dragón negro y estuve a punto de intervenir para ayudarles, aunque eso significara revelarme.

Pero al final no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, el dragón negro comenzó a sufrir unos extraños ataques y al final se marchó de allí. Aquello fue muy extraño para mí.

Después de eso, consideré que quedarse en el reino grifo no sería muy seguro para mí, ahora que sabían que yo estaba en el reino. Por eso recogí mis cosas y me fui a Equestria. Al menos, allí no me buscaban y podría investigar lo que he extraído de ese laboratorio con mayor calma.


	4. Archivo Secreto 4

**Narrando Alexandra**

Después de lo ocurrido en el reino grifo, tuve que irme fuera por un tiempo. Es decir. No es nada agradable estar en un sitio donde han puesto precio a tu cabeza, por algo que tú no has hecho, claro esta. La recompensa que pusieron por mi cabeza era bastante alta. Casi me tentó la idea de ir yo misma a entregarme y cobrar la recompensa (risa irónica). Aunque claro, de muy poco me iba a servir el dinero si estaba en la cárcel. Seguro que me lo gastaría todo en un buen abogado y no creo que Phoenix Wright estuviera disponible para mi claro (risa irónica)

 **Nota autor** : **Phoenix Wright es el protagonista de varios juegos de Nintendo. Un juego en que haces de abogado y al contrario de lo que parece, es bastante divertido. Vale la pena descargarlo en Nintendo Shop si no se encuentra en formato físico y poder jugar sus múltiples casos que sin duda, son una pasada.**

Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Debido a todo eso y tras el ataque de ese dragón loco de Arquímedes y que los grifos, en especial esos pelmazos de la Orden del Ojo Negro, cuta líder, una tal comandante Jill, me la tienen jurada, me tuve que irme del reino.

Por esa razón me fui a Equestria. Sabía que era el lugar perfecto para esconderme, ya que allí nadie me conocía y dudo mucho que me buscasen allí. El problema era si por casualidad me topaba con Mike y algunos de su patrulla, ya que ellos me conocían y podrían provocar ciertos malentendidos por culpa de mi malvada hermana gemela que tantos problemas ha causado.

Me hospedé en un hotel que aunque no era de lujo, era bastante aceptable. Por precaución, opte por una identidad falsa para evitar problemas por si me identificaban. Aunque en Equestria no me buscaban, no me convenía correr riesgos.

En el tiempo que he estado, estuve estudiando todos los datos e información que he podido recoger durante mi investigación. La mayoría eran sobre experimentos bastante cuestionables en mi opinión. Otra algo más perturbador era sobre la creación de criaturas conocidas como híbridos. Oí algo sobre ello que durante la Guerra Celeste, sobre que Mike y su grupo encontraron hace tiempo, un extraño laboratorio donde hallaron a un híbrido. Una criatura con poderes de diversas razas en una, una cosa así era bastante perturbador y si había más criaturas de esas, entonces si que habría problemas de verdad para todo el mundo.

Lo que más me llamó la atención, es que encontré datos sobre una investigación en concreto. Algo relacionado con un experimento cuyo nombre clave era "Alexandra". Me resultaba curioso que un experimento tuviera mi nombre y quería saber más. Por desgracia, la información que recogí no contaba nada revelador sobre ello, por lo que estaba en las mismas.

Dicho y hecho, no me quedaba más remedio que seguir investigando y tratar de buscar más información.

Antes de comenzar de nuevo mis búsqueda, decidí ir a darme una vuelta por Canterlot. Llevo tantos días de un lado a otro investigando sin parar, que ahora mismo necesito despejar mi cabeza. Por desgracia, el día tranquilo de hoy, no iba a durar demasiado.

 **Comenzando Archivo.**

Alexandra caminaba por las calles de Canterlot. Ahí podía ver a varios nobles con sus elegantes trajes o vestidos y desfilando con porte alta. A Alexandra siempre la pareció aquellos tipos un gran atajo de snobs que suelen tratar con desprecio a todos aquellos que estaban por debajo de ellos. Eran pocos los nobles agradables que ella conociera, pero ella pasaba del tema.

Alexandra se fue a un restaurante donde pidió un café, ya que ella necesitaba despejar un poco la cabeza, debido a las noches en vela que pasó durante sus investigaciones. El camarero le trajo su café, donde Alexandra sentada de forma elegante sobre la silla, lo recibió con gusto. Tras dejar el café en la mesa, Alexandra lo cogió con el casco y acercándolo a su rostro, aspiraba el aroma del café y con una sonrisa, comentó.

Alexandra: Ahh, café. Delicioso y bien aromático café. Solo tú me entiendes cuando estoy con la mente sobrecargada de ideas.

Comentaba la yegua con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras disfrutaba del aroma del líquido negro. Estuvo a punto de acercar el café a sus labios, hasta que algo pasó, que impidió saborear el delicioso café.

Varias bolas de fuego impactaron en varias casas, asustando a los nobles. Del cielo aparecieron varios dragones atacando la ciudad, solo que éstos tenían una forma muy extraña. Eran dragones de tamaño medio, con armaduras negras. Sus rostros en la parte superior estaban tapados con unos cascos con agujeros en forma de líneas horizontales.

Todos los ponis se asustaron y salieron corriendo. La única que se mantenía inalterable era Alexandra, donde la yegua puso una expresión de molestia mientras decía.

Alexandra: Como no. Para una vez que me quiero relajar, y tienen que venir estos pelmazos a atacar Canterlot.

Comentaba la yegua con pose tranquila, pero con gesto de fastidio y aun con el café cerca de los labios. En ese momento, su comunicador con forma de cubo comenzó a sonar y ésta tranquilamente lo tomó y lo activo.

Alexandra: ¿Diga?

Damu: Hola, Alexandra. Veo que hoy no pasas un buen día.

Comentaba el doctor con un tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus cascos. La yegua con su típica actitud irónica, le contestó.

Alexandra: Ya ves. Para una vez que puedo disfrutar de un buen café y tiene que pasar esto justo ahora.

Damu: Oh, ya veo. Así que Arquímedes ha enviado a los bio dragones. Que interesante.

Alexadra: ¿Conoce a esas cosas?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la yegua. El doctor riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Damu: Por supuesto. Los bio dragones son armas biológicas creadas para la batalla. Con una inteligencia limitada para que obedezcan ordenes sin rechistar. Sin duda unas buenas armas, al menos de momento. Je, je, je.

Se reía el doctor. La yegua rotando de ojos y aun sentada tranquilamente sobre la mesa, pese a que impactos de bolas de fuego estallaban cerca, comentó.

Alexandra: Me gustaría charlar con usted sobre biología de dragones, doctor. Pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Decía la yegua, desconectando el aparato. Se levantó de la mesa y se bebió de un sentón el café. Luego acercandose a donde estaba el camarero que le trajo de café antes, el cual éste estaba escondido bajo la mesa asustado. La yegua al pasar a su lado, le dejó unos bits al suelo mientras le decía.

Alexandra: Quédese con la vuelta.

Decía tranquilamente la yegua, antes de marcharse de allí, siendo seguido por la mirada del camarero asustado.

La yegua fue corriendo por las calles, mientras veía como los bio dragones iban atacando la ciudad y los ponis salían huyendo. Durante la carrera, pudo ver a lo lejos a nada menos que a Night Ray, el unicornio amigo de Mike Bluer que conoció hace tiempo. El unicornio llevaba puesto la armadura fénix nivel Bankai y unas alas de cristal para volar. El muchacho con valor, combatía contra los bio dragones, tratando de defender la ciudad de dichos ataques. Al verlo, Alexandra estando parada, sonrió mientras comentó.

Alexandra: Hay que reconocerlo. Al muchacho no le falta valor. Montones de enemigos alrededor y pese a ello, el chico ni se acobarda siquiera un poquito. Sin duda con alma de luchador.

Comentaba la yegua. Justo en ese momento, aterrizó enfrente de ella nada menos que un bio dragón que había centrado su vista en ella. Dicho dragón soltó un rugido ante la yegua, donde Alexandra se mantenía completamente inalterada.

Alexandra: ¿Qué pasa, bicho? ¿Quieres jugar?

Bromeaba la yegua con su típica sonrisa irónica. El dragón lanzo varias bolas de fueg hacia Alexandra, donde la yegua los esquivó con una ágil voltereta en el aire. Mientras estaba en el aire, la yegua sacó su pistola y mientra aterrizaba, disparó varias veces contra el bio dragón. Por desgracia las balas rebotaban en su armadura. Alexandra ya de pie en el suelo, comentó.

Alexandra: Ya veo. Las balas muy poco servirán. Habrá que cambiar de estrategia.

Comentaba la yegua al ver lo poco eficaz que eran las balas, mientras el bio dragón se lanzaba hacia ella. El dragón abrió sus fauces tratando de devorarla. Alexandra saltó alto, esquivando la dentellada y haciendo una voltereta, apoyó su casco sobre la cabeza del dragón y tomó impulso para poder pasar por encima del dragón y llegar al otro lado.

Al otro lado, la yegua vio que encima del bio dragón había un cartel enorme de un hotel. Rápidamente la yegua disparó varias veces en los soportes de dicho cartel, cayendo encima del dragón que se abalanzaba sobre la yegua, pero lo acabó pillando el cartel por completo y quedando en el suelo.

Alexandra: Quieto, bicho.

Decía de forma burlona la yegua con una sonrisa y acto seguido volvió a correr por las calles. Durante la carrera, la yegua salvaba a los ponis que encontraba, desviando la atención de los bio dragones disparando su arma contra éstos y así hacer que se centraran en ella, luego los evitaba como podía a éstos.

Durante la carrera, la yegua vio por una calle a Night Ray, luchando contra unos bio dragones junto con el grifo conocido como Lyndon. Ahí la yegua pudo ver que unos bio dragones iban por otra calle, dispuestos a atacarlos por la espaldas a éstos. Alexandra rápidamente sacó su ballesta y disparando una flecha explosiva, impactó en un torreón, haciendo que cayera encima de los dragones, dejándolos fuera de combate y salvando así a Night Ray y a Lyndon. La yegua sonrió, pero procuró no dejarse ver por éstos, ya que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones debido a hechos pasados por cortesía de su doble.

Durante su avance por la ciudad y salvando a más ponis, llegó a un gran parque.

Alexandra: Mmm...Aquí no hay nadie.

Decía la yegua, pero justo en ese momento, notó que algo caía del cielo y aterrizó con dureza al suelo, provocando un gran temblor de tierra. Alexandra pudo ver lo que había caído. Era un especie de esfera metálica de gran tamaño.

Alexandra: Curioso ¿Qué será eso?

Se preguntaba la yegua. Justo en ese momento, la esfera se abrió por la mitad y ambas mitades cayeron al suelo, revelando su interior.

Era un especie de dragón de gran tamaño. De cuerpo grande y musculoso. De cuatro patas. Tenía unos cuernos en la cabeza como de los toros. Ojos azules sin pupila. Lo más llamativo de aquel dragón, es que su cuerpo era completamente de metal.

El dragón miró por todos lados, tratando de ubicarse hasta que su vista se centró en Alexandra. El dragón de metal al verla, sonrió mientras decía.

Dragón: Mira tú por donde. La primera en sufrir el poder de Metal Dragón.

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. La yegua mostrándose tranquila, le dijo.

Alexandra: Lo siento, lagartija, pero no me apetece ver las acciones de un tonto que cree que con estupidos trucos baratos, impresionan a la gente.

Aquel comentario hizo enfurecer al dragón y se lanzó corriendo hacia la yegua, dispuesto a aplastarla con su garra. Alexandra simplemente sacó su lanza ganchos y usándolo sobre una casa, para así esquivar el ataque del dragón donde con su garra, golpeó con enorme fuerza al suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra.

La yegua desde el tejado, apuntó al dragón con su ballesta, disparando flecha de metal contra el dragón. Por desgracia, las flechas rebotaban en la piel metálica del dragón. El dragón saltó dispuesto a aplastar a la yegua y como la vez anterior, Alexandra volvió a usar el lanza ganchos para irse a otro tejado, justo cuando el dragón estuvo a punto de aplastarla. El dragón destrozó el edificio entero de varias plantas de un solo golpe.

Desde otro tejado, Alexandra decidió probar con las flechas explosivas y disparó una que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y explotó, por desgracia, no le hizo absolutamente nada. El dragón soltó un rugido amenazador. Alexandra aprovechó que el dragón rugía para dispararle otra flecha explosiva, que justamente se coló en la boca del dragón y explotó dentro. Por desgracia, solo causó molestias menores en el dragón, a la vez que enfurecía en gran medida al dragón.

Metal Dragón: ¡Ahora sí que eres yegua muerta!

Amenazaba el dragón, lanzando desde su boca un gran chorro de metal líquido. La yegua de un ágil salto, lo esquivó para aterrizar en el suelo. Ahí Alexandra vio que el metal líquido que impactó en el edificio estaba enormemente caliente, hasta el punto que derretía parte del edificio. Estaba claro que si se dejaba dar por aquel líquido, era yegua muerta y carbonizada.

Alexandra: Puede que esta vez me tenga que retirar.

Decía la yegua, corriendo al interior de una calle estrecha. El dragón de metal vio como la yegua trataba de huir.

Metal Dragón: ¡Huir no te servirá de nada!

Gritaba el dragón, comenzando a perseguir a la yegua y cuando llegó a la calle estrecha, derribó los edificios que le estorbaban.

Así comenzó la persecución del dragón hacia Alexandra, donde la yegua corría tan rápido como podía, tratando de meterse en calles estrechas que sirvieran para retrasar al dragón y así poder huir. También saltaba o se deslizaba por debajo de restos de edificios derruidos para ganar tiempo.

Por desgracia, la yegua acabó en un callejón sin salida y el dragón de metal lo acorraló.

Metal Dragón: Ahora ya eres mía, pequeña pony.

Decía el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, mientras miraba a la yegua como una presa a cazar se tratase. La yegua mirando desafiante al dragón, le contestó.

Alexandra: Antes tendrás que cogerme, bicho feo.

Decía de forma retadora la yegua. El dragón se lanzó hacia ella, pero Alexandra usando una vez más el lanza ganchos sobre un edificio, logró evitar la embestida del dragón, haciendo que éste atravesara el edificio entero y acabara al otro lado.

Alexandra: Creo que le di esquinazo.

Comentaba la yegua sonriente, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que había llevado al dragón de metal, justo donde estaban Celestia y Luna luchando, al igual que el dios del caos Discord.

Alexandra: Vaya. Esto no lo tenía planeado.

Comentaba la yegua, preocupada de que hubiese metido la pata. Desde donde estaba, la yegua podía ver como las princesas y Discord combatían contra el dragón, pero con grandes dificultades.

El dragón de metal parecía llevar las de ganar, hasta que de improviso apareció alguien inesperado, salvo la Alexandra.

Alexandra: Como siempre, Mike siempre llega a tiempo.

Comentaba la yegua, sonriente al ver que Mike Bluer había aparecido, salvando a las princesas de ser destrozada por el dragón de metal. También vio por el cielo nada menos que la Mega Base. La gran nave que usaba la patrulla para transportar tropas o para luchar contra monstruos gigantes. Desde la nave, surgió un centenar de tropas robots que fueron a combatir contra los bio dragones, mientras Mike y su equipo se ocupaban del dragón de metal. En ese momento, vio una cara nueva. Una humana donde Alexandra conocía muy bien.

Alexandra: Mira tú por donde. Si es nada menos que la amiguita humana de Mike. Rebeca. Curioso que no aparezca en su forma pony, pero bueno. Tampoco está mal así.

Comentaba la yegua y en ese momento, pudo notar algo extraño. La chica Rebeca empuñaba su espada, pero no se movía. Pese a la distancia, Alexandra pudo apreciar la expresión de miedo que tenía Rebeca, mientras Metal Dragón se dirigía hacia ella.

Alexandra: Vamos, Rebeca ¿Qué haces? Muévete.

Decía la yegua, preocupada porque Rebeca no se moviera en absoluto. El dragón de metal estaba cada vez más cerca y a punto de alcanzar a Rebeca. Pese a ello, la chica humana seguía sin moverse.

Alexandra: ¡Maldita sea! Tendré que intervenir.

Alexandra fue corriendo por los tejados y acto seguido, disparó su lanza ganchos. Alexandra se columpió por ella y justo cogio a Rebeca en el último momento, antes de que la humaba fuera a morir aplastada por la garra del dragón de metal, y más adelante la dejó en el suelo. La yegua acabó en otro tejado.

Alexandra: Bueno. Chica a salvo. No creo que me haya reconocido siquiera.

Desde el tejado, pudo ver que Mike como la repentina aparición de las mane de este mundo, fueron a socorrer a Rebeca. Desde ahí, Alexandra sabía que Mike podría ocuparse de todo a partir de ahí, por lo que optó por marcharse de allí.

 **Interrumpiendo historia.**

Y bueno ¿Qué más os puedo contar? Pasó lo de siempre. Mike y su grupo se enfrentan al malo y le dieron la paliza de su vida. Luego el dragón se convierte una versión gigante de sí mismo y Mike y su grupo tienen que combatirlo con sus robots gigantes y logran hacerlo estallar en pedazos. Lo normal, vamos.

Como era de esperar, Mike y su grupo lo arreglarían todo. Como si hubiera alguna duda de ello. Yo por mi parte, me dediqué a ocultarme de nuevo y volver a mi investigación. Por casualidad, encontré entre los datos la ubicación de un especie de laboratorio secreto en Draconem, pero por desgracia, no ponía lo que era.

Por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que investigar y ver por mí misma lo que había. Aunque más adelante, descubrí que no fui precisamente la primera en verlo, pero eso será en otro archivo.

Hasta otra, amigos. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	5. Archivo secreto 5

**Narrando Alexandra**

Durante un tiempo me mantuve con el perfil bajo en Equestria, tratando de evitar atenciones indeseadas. Ahora que Mike Bluer y su equipo se han traído la MB y sus tropas, los dragones de Arquímedes no tenían nada que hacer, pero era mejor no confiarse. Aunque Arquímedes no sea rival para Mike y su grupo, el malvado dragón no estaba solo.

Averigüe por casualidad que Darkus, el doble malvado de Mike Bluer, lo estaba ayudando con armas y con dragones mutados en monstruos. Estaba claro que con la ayuda de Darkus, Arquímedes podría volverse peligroso, solo que había una duda importante ¿Para quién trabaja Darkus? Está claro que no trabaja solo y no me refiero al enorme tigre que lo acompaña en casi todos lados.

Con Mike y su equipo aquí, no tendría que preocuparme de que más dragones leales a Arquímedes vendrían al reino como Pedro por su casa. Aun así, debo procurar no dejar que me vean. Por lo visto, mi malvada hermana gemela ha causado una gran confusión, haciendo que ahora incluso ellos tengan dudas sobre mí. Así que hasta que todo esto se resuelva, es mejor que no me tope con ellos para nada.

 **Comenzando archivo.**

En medio del bosque Everfree, iba un grupo de necron compuesto por cruzados como discípulos necron. Éstos estaban escoltando un vehículo blindado de trasporte con cuatro ruedas en la parte delanteras del vehículo, pero con tracción trasera a base de orugas. Encima de ella, había una torreta pesada capaz de pulverizar la roca de unos disparos como si nada.

Los necron iban escoltando el vehículo por el bosque. Por encima de los árboles, iba una figura camuflada entre las hojas, donde no se podía ver quien era.

Un necron sintiendo algo, se detuvo y miró entre los árboles, tratando de ve si había algo. Tras mirar un rato, siguió caminando. La sombra al ver que ya no la observaban, siguió saltando de rama en rama, en ocasiones empleando un lanza ganchos para moverse a grandes distancias.

La sombra se paró entre unas ramas para estar escondida y espiar a los necron que parecían trasportar algo valioso en el vehículo transporte. La sombra se acercó a la luz, revelando ser nada menos que Alexandra que estaba espiando a los necron.

Alexandra: Muy bien. Me pregunto qué llevaran dentro de ese transporte.

Comentaba la yegua, mirando con cuidado para que no la llegaran a verla.

Hace tiempo, Alexandra se enteró gracias a unos archivos que había recuperado hace tiempo, que los necron iban a transportar algo desde el bosque Everfree a un lugar determinado. Por desgracia, los archivos no ponían que era, así que Alexandra tuvo que ir a buscar el convoy para averiguar qué era. Lo que no explicaba tampoco dichos archivos, es que sería escoltado por necron. Alexandra sabía que eran peligrosos, ya que éstos no se andaban con chiquitas, por lo que no era recomendable no hacer tonterías con ellos. Si la descubrían, podría tener muchos problemas.

El convoy paso cerca de un lago. Todo iba normal, hasta que de repente de dicho lago, surgieron tres grandes hidras de cuatro cabezas. Los necron al verlos, se prepararon para combatir a las hidras que se disponían a atacar el convoy. El transporte armado con cañón, disparaba contra las hidras, mientras cruzados y discípulos combatían contra las enormes bestias. Aquello fue la oportunidad para Alexandra para intervenir.

Alexandra: Esas hidras me han venido de perlas. Ahora debo aprovechar para investigar sin levantar sospechas.

Aprovechando que los necron estaban ocupados luchando contra las hidras. Alexandra bajó de su escondite y se acercó a la parte trasera del transporte. Había un teclado numérico, así que con un dispositivo que llevaba consigo, tuvo que pirartearlo para poder abrir la puerta trasera y luego entrar.

Lo primero que vio Alexandra fue un gran cilindro verde sujeto en el suelo del transporte. A su lado, había una pantalla de ordenador.

Alexandra: Mmm..Veamos que hay aquí.

Comentaba la yegua, acercándose al tubo. El cristal estaba empañado, por lo que la yegua frotó en ella para poder ver algo. Al tocarlo, notó frío en el cristal por lo que dedujo que era una capsula criogénica. Ahí pudo ver su interior, la cual la sorprendió enormemente al ver lo que había.

Alexandra: Eso es...

La yegua miraba sorprendida lo que era. Era nada menos que un híbrido. Uno con forma de pony alicornio. Estaba sumido en el criosueño, completamente inerte. La yegua miraba sorprendida a la criatura.

Alexandra: Un híbrido. Sabía algo de estas cosas, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ver una.

Comentaba la yegua. Alexandra se acercó al monitor para ver si averiguaba algo respecto al híbrido. Ahí tecleó botones, obteniendo datos bastante interesantes.

Alexandra: Ya veo. Pensaban llevar a este híbrido a un laboratorio secreto que está en un lugar perdido de Draconem. Bien. Tendré que investigar ese sitio también.

Comentaba la yegua, ahora lista para marcharse, pero no podía hacerlo así como así. Tenía que deshacerse del híbrido primero, para asegurarse de que nadie lo llegaba a usar. Por esa razón, debajo del cilindró donde dormía la criatura, puso un potente explosivo con temporizador y lo puso en marchar para que explotase a los pocos minutos.

Alexandra: Adiós, guapo. Felices sueños.

Decía la yegua de forma irónica la yegua al híbrido que aun seguía congelado. Finalmente la yegua salio fuera, justo para ver que los necron acabaron sin demasiado problemas con las hidras que yacían muertas y cruelmente destrozadas. Sin que nadie la viera, la yegua usó su lanza ganchos para salir de ahí sin que la vieran y marcharse lejos.

Los necron volvían al transporte hasta que ésta estalló, cuya explosión derribó a los necron que se salvaron gracias a los escudos que llevaban incorporados en sus armaduras.

Los necron veían como el transporte destruido ardía, con gran posibilidad de que su contenido hubiese sido destruido. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, algo salía de las llamas. Era nada menos que el híbrido que salía de las llamas con algunos daños y quemaduras en su cuerpo. La criatura caminaba como si no sintiera el dolor en absoluto. Los necron miraban sorprendidos al alicornio híbrido, andando entre ellos como si no les prestase atención en absoluto. Luego se paró en unos metros y se puso a mirar en una dirección, justo donde se había ido Alexandra.

Días después, Alexandra fue con su caza a la localización del laboratorio secreto que había en Draconem. Ésta aterrizó cerca y sin ser vista por ningún dragón. Luego de esconder la nave, se movió con cuidado por los pasos de montaña para que nadie la viera y finalmente llegó a la entrada, pero vio algo inesperado, aunque Alexandra debía haberlo imaginado.

Delante una gran compuerta destruida que llevaba al interior del complejo, estaba la nave Infinity. La yegua al ver la nave de la patrulla, sonrió y comentó.

Alexandra: Así que Mike y su patrulla está aquí. No se por qué no me sorprende en absoluto.

Comentaba riendose la yegua, estando ésta escondida detrás de la roca, ya que vio a tres dragones vigilando la entrada. Aquellos dragones eran nada menos Golden Heart, el dragón compañero de Mike Bluer. A Nightmare, el dragón negro. Y por último a Light, el dragón blanco. Los tres grandes dragones parecían estar vigilando la entrada como si quisieran asegurarse de que nadie entrase o saliera del complejo. En ese momento, Golden Heart como si hubiera sentido algo, miró al interior del complejo.

Nightmare: ¿Algún problema, Golden, compañero?

Preguntaba el dragón negro. Golden Hear respondiendo a su amigo, le contestó.

Golden Heart: Es Mike. Siento que está en problemas él y su equipo.

Respondía seriamente el dragón, con un rostro que figuraba preocupación.

Light: ¿Cómo lo sabes, amigo?

Golden Heart: No olvidéis que estoy conectado con Mike. Por lo que siempre sabré si tiene problemas o no. Debemos ir allí a ayudarlo.

Nightmare: Si eso significa peleas y duros combates, me apunto.

Decía el dragón negro, animado ante la idea de poder pelear. Los tres dragones entraron en el complejo, dejando paso libre en la entrada, cosa que para Alexandra le vino oportuno para entrar. La yegua acercándose a la entrara, miró la puerta entrada y comentó.

Alexandra: Veo que Mike y su equipo conservan su toque. Eso me gusta.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa irónica, mientras entraba en el complejo. Mientras Alexandra recorría el mismo camino que realizó la patrulla, pudo ver que en diversas salas, tuvieron que luchar contra varios necron, como encontraron salas con híbridos dentro de capsulas criogénicas como el que encontró ella antes en el vehículo de transporte.

Alexandra: Aquí están los hermanitos del híbrido que encontré antes.

Bromeaba la yegua. Luego pasó por una amplia sala, donde vio a lo que parecía un coloso celeste, pero en color negro y que estaba en el suelo destrozado. Estaba claro que Mike y su equipo le habían dado un buen repaso. Justo en ese momento, oyó un fuerte estruendo más adelante y la yegua fue corriendo a ver si lograba encontrar el origen de aquel ruido.

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía el origen de dicho ruido. Vio una entrada bloqueada a otro gran complejo. También podía oír sonidos de lucha. Por lo visto, Mike y su equipo estaban peleando contra algo. Delante de la puerta bloqueada, pudo ver a los tres dragones de antes. Golden Heart se convirtió en luz y pasó por la puerta bloqueada. Nightmare desapareció en las sombras, mientras su hermano Light lo hacía a través de las luces del techo.

La yegua escondida, pudo oír sonidos de lucha intensa. Tras varios minutos que parecían eternos, finalmente la lucha ceso. Minutos después, la puerta es volada en pedazos y Alexandra se escondió lo mejor posible. Desde su escondite, pudo ver a Mike y su equipo, donde tenían gesto de haber tenido una lucha muy difícil. Éstos pasaron de largo sin verla siquiera a la yegua.

Cuando no hubo nadie, Alexandra aprovechó para mirar el interior del recinto y ahí pudo ver un amplio laboratorio destrozada, con grandes piezas del techo caídas sobre ésta. También pudo ver a un descomunal híbrido parecido a un dragón, muerto en el centro del lugar. Ésta al ver a la criatura, comentó.

Alexandra: Ya veo que Mike y su equipo sigue siendo igual de efectivos como mata monstruos.

Bromeaba la yegua. Ahí aprovechó para tratar de recopilar información, por desgracia, los ordenadores estaban tan dañados por la lucha que hubo. Por lo que no pudo obtener gran cosa, así que tuvo que irse por otros sitios en busca de información.

Pasó apenas día y medio cuando las tropas imperiales celestes llegaron al lugar y se dedicaron a montar un campamento cerca del laboratorio. Alexandra enseguida dedujo que estaban para ver si encontraban información.

La yegua iba caminando por una barandilla de metal externa del laboratorio, el cual el metal de la pasarela resonaban al contacto constante de los cascos de la yegua en ella. La yegua estaba pensando en sus cosas, hasta que su cubo de comunicaciones comenzó a sonar. la yegua sin parar de caminar, lo cogió y lo activó, mostrando al doctor Damu.

Alexandra: ¿Qué quiere ahora, doctor?

Preguntaba la yegua en tono aburrido. El doctor desde el comunicador, la respondió, teniendo sus cascos juntos del otro.

Damu: Veo que tanto el alicornio como tú, habéis descubierto el laboratorio secreto de híbridos que hay en Draconem ¿No, Alexandra?

La comentaba el doctor a la yegua. La yegua sin detenerse en su caminaba, le respondió.

Alexandra: Sí, doctor. Como uste dijo, tanto Mike Bluer y su equipo como yo, encontramos este laboratorio donde los científicos del lugar jugaban a ser dios.

Respondía la yegua con su típica actitud irónica. El doctor sonriendo levemente, la comentó.

Damu: Bueno. Debo decirte que al amo no le agradó que ese alicornio descubriera uno de sus secretos.

Alexandra: ¿Amo? ¿De qué amo hablas?

Preguntaba la yegua, aunque en realidad ella fingía no saberlo. Hace tiempo el Doctor con quien colaboró durante la Guerra Celeste, la contó a Alexandra que había un ser oscuro que pretendía destruir todas las realidades y mundos existentes. Pero fingió no saber nada para saber si lograba conseguir alguna información al doctor Damu.

Damu: Eso no es revelante para ti, Alenxadra. No único que puedo decirte, que el amo está dispuesto a todo con tal de asegurarse de que su secreto, siga siendo un secreto.

Alexandra: ¿Y cómo pretende conseguir eso tu amo? Ahora que Mike y su equipo conocen el lugar.

El doctor guardando unos instantes de silencio, respondió a la yegua.

Damu: El amo acaba de mandar a nada menos que a los Cuatro Supremos, para que lo maten de una vez por todas.

Nada mas decir eso, la yegua paró de golpe en su caminata, provocando un gran eco en el metal. El rostro de la yegua se mantenía inalterable, pero en el fondo, se sentía enormemente preocupada.

Alexandra: ¿A los Cuatro Supremos? ¿Precisamente a ellos?

Preguntaba la yegua. Ella conocía las historias de los Cuatro Supremos. Cuatro seres de un poder descomunal, del cual, muy pocos han logrando sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra si quiera uno de ellos. Su poder era inmenso, solo superado por el amo oscuro. El doctor sonriente, la dijo a ésta.

Doctor: Así es, Alexandra. Con los Cuatro Supremos ocupándose del trabajo, podemos dar a ese alicornio por muerto. Hasta luego, Alexandra.

Se despedía el doctor, cortando la comunicación y dejando sola a Alexandra. Un gran gesto de preocupación se mostró en el rostro de Alexandra, ahora que sabía que tanto Mike como su equipo, estaban en serios problemas.

Sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando vieron que el campamento celeste, fue de repente atacado por las tropas necron que habían aparecido de golpe. La yegua cogiendo unos prismáticos, veía desde la barandilla la batalla que se formaba, pero buscaba algo en concreto y finalmente vio lo que buscaba.

Pudo ver a Mike y su equipo enfrente de un extaño necron, cuya armadura era distinta a los demás. Su aspecto era verdaderamente intimidante. Luego de ver como Mike y su equipo hablaban con el extraño necron, el necron lanzó un rayo que hizo desaparecer a Mike, Darkwing, Night Ray y a Rebeca como sus fénix, junto con su gato Sherrys. Ahora ellos tenían problemas de verdad.

Alexandra: Maldita sea. Debo encontrarlos enseguida.

La yegua salio corriendo en busca de su nave. Estuvo a punto de subirse en ella, hasta que de repente oyó una voz.

¿?: ¡Quieta! ¡No te muevas!

La yegua se paró de golpe al oír aquella voz justo a su lado. En ese momento, deshaciendo de su camuflaje óptico, apareció una agente fantasma de la Guardia Celeste. Era una yegua de pelaje azul cielo y crin rubia atada a una coleta tipo cola de caballo, alas de luz, confirmando que era una pony celeste. Por un momento, Alexandra pensó que era Mike hasta que se fijo que ésta era mayor y que era una yegua. La nueva la apuntaba de la cabeza con un rifle de francotirador.

Yegua: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. A una necron tratando de escapar.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. Alexandra con los brazos en alto, la respondió sin abandonar su semblante serio e inalterable.

Alexandra: No soy una necron por si no te has dado cuenta.

Respondía Alexandra, pero la yegua misteriosa no parecía creerla.

Yegua: Claro. Y es casualidad de que vallas en un caza venon necron ¿No?

La decía la misteriosa yegua de forma acusadora. Alexandra ya harta de tanta acusación, la respondió.

Alexandra: Mira, guapa. No sé quién eres, pero no tengo ahora tiempo. Mike y los otros jóvenes necesitan mi ayuda ahora mismo.

Yegua: Mi nombre es Nova y no creo nada de lo que dices. Dices que el emperador y sus amigos están en peligro ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

La comentaba la llamada Nova, mirando con desconfianza a Alexandra. Alexandra seriamente la respondió, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Alexandra: Lo único que puedo decirte, es que si ese necron los ha mandado contra quienes yo creo que son, éstos estarán en peligro de muerte a cascos de los Cuatro Supremos.

Nova: ¿Los Cuatro Supremos?

Preguntaba con curiosidad la yegua fantasma. Alexandra trató de explicarse rápido.

Alexandra: No hay tiempo para hablar. Tienes que dejarme ir y desde la nave podré localizar a Mike y a los otros, o de lo contrario, estarán todos muertos.

Nova miraba a los ojos de Alexandra. En cierto modo, sentía que estaba esta diciendo la verdad.

Nova: Bien. Pero si realmente quieres ayudar, deberás demostrar que nos puedes ayudar.

Alexandra sonrió levemente al ver que se había ganado parcialmente la confianza de la agente fantasma. Ahí Alexandra la comentó.

Alexandra: Ese necron usó energía psionica y mágica para teletransportar a Mike y a los otros en cuatro localizaciones distintas. El caza necron que cogi "prestado" hace tiempo, puede ayudarnos a encontrarlos. Sígueme.

La agente fantasma la obedeció y se subió con ella a la nave. El caza comenzó a volar por el cielo. Alexandra estaba en el panel de control, tratando de localizar a Mike y a los otros. Finalmente logró encontrarlos en cuatro puntos distintos.

Alexandra: Ya está. Están cada uno de ellos en cada uno de esos puntos.

Comentaba la yegua, señalando con el casco los diversos puntos que había en la pantalla del panel de control. Nova mirando también dicha pantalla, preguntó.

Nova: Bien ¿Y cuál es cada uno?

Alexandra: Desgraciadamente el mapa no lo dice. Pero tenemos que ser rápidos si queremos salvar a Mike y a los otros.

Nova: Informaré a Selenis sobre esto, solicitando que envíe ayuda a cada uno de esos puntos para localizar al emperador y a sus amigos.

Respondía Nova, a la vez poniendose en contacto con Selenis y ahí informó a los amigos de Mike. Éstos decidieron enviar a Nightmare y a Light para buscar en dos puntos distintos. Lyndon se ofreció voluntario para buscar en otro punto, que pese a las reservas de Blue Sky, éstos aceptaron.

Alexandra y Nova probaron a buscar en el punto más cercano a ellas que era en el interior de un volcán. Alexandra aterrizo cerca de la boca del volcán y ambas yeguas bajaron de la nave.

Nova: ¿Es aquí?

Preguntaba la agente fantasma. Alexandra con total seguridad, respondió.

Alexandra: Por supuesto. Estoy completamente segura de ello. Las lecturas lo confirman. Lo que no pueden decir quién de los cuatro está. Si Mike o cualquiera de sus amigos.

Alexandra: Yo puedo bajar perfectamente volando con mis alas ¿Cómo piensas bajar tú? Porque yo no tengo intención de cargarte.

Le preguntaba la agente fantasma, confirmando que no tenía la más mínima intención de cargar con ella. Alexandra sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Alexandra: Al igual que tú, yo soy una chica preparada para todo.

Decía esto Alexandra, sacando su lanza ganchos y disparando a un extremo del volcán, para luego bajar al interior de ésta. Nova viendo bajar a la yegua, no pudo evitar comentar.

Nova: Vaya. Me gusta como hace las cosas ésta.

Decía la agente fanstama con una leve sonrisa, para acto seguido, bajar volando al interior del volcán.

Ambas yeguas descendieron por el volcán, donde las llevó un buen rato debido a la gran altura que ésta tenía.

Nova: Si que estamos altos.

Comentaba la yegua.

Alexandra: Cierto, pero ya estamos cerca. El calor es cada vez mayor y ya diviso el suelo.

Respondía Alexandra, pero justo en ese momento, se oyó una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar el volcán entero. El gancho se soltó, haciendo que Alexandra cayera a gran altura. Se habría estrellado contra el suelo, si Nova no la llegase a cogerla al vuelo.

Nova: ¡Te tengo!

Decía la agente fantasma, cogiendo por detrás a Alexandra y descendiendo lentamente hacia el suelo.

Alexandra: Pensé que no querías cargar conmigo, monada.

Decía Alexandra con una sonrisa irónica. Nova la respondió.

Nova: Tampoco me interesaba dejarte caer y que acabaras como una tortilla de patatas precisamente.

Explicaba la yegua celeste con una sonrisa, mientras finalmente llegaron al suelo.

Alexandra: Bien. Ahora a buscar a Mike o a cualquiera del grupo.

Comentaba la yegua, mirando por todas partes hasta que Nova la llamó la atención, mientras señalaba con el casco.

Nova: Mira. Por ahí.

Decía Nova señalando con el casco en una dirección y ahí ambas yeguas pudieron ver a lo lejos a Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud. Ambos estaban en el suelo mal heridos y sin posibilidad de moverse. Delante de éstos, estaba un extraño alicornio cubierto por una gran armadura, impidiendo identificar su aspecto. Tenía el símbolo del alpha en el pecho. Dicho alicornio se acercaba a estos con intención de matarlos. Nova preocupada, exclamó.

Nova: ¡Conozco a esa alicornio! Es Darkwing y su compañero Dark Cloud. Ambos son amigos del príncipe Star Hope. ¡Debo ayudarlos o los matarán!

Decía la agente fantasma al mismo tiempo que activaba su traje de camuflaje. Alexandra trató de detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Al final Alexandra medio molesta, comentó.

Alexandra: Desde luego. Todos son prisas. No me dio tiempo a decirla que ese alicornio es Alpha. Unos de los Cuatro Supremos.

Comentaba molesta la yegua, ahora ésta corriendo a la vez preparando su ballesta. La yegua se paró en el borde de un pequeño saliente y justo cuando Alpha estuvo a punto de matar a Darkwing, Alexandra disparó una flecha que se clavó en el suelo a centímetros de sus cascos, donde lo hizo retroceder.

Alexandra: ¡Ni un paso, amigo!

Decía desafiante la yegua. Alpha iba a atacar a Alexandra, hasta que un disparo impactó en su armadura. Ahí vio como una figura se deshacía, revelando ser Nova.

Nova: Tranquila, Darkwing. Os sacaré de aquí a los dos.

Decía la yegua, cogiendo a la alicornio y al fénix, para acto seguido desaparecer en su mando de invisibilidad. Alexandra al ver eso, sonrió y comentó.

Alexandra: Bien. Están a salvo.

Alpha: ¡No puedes decir lo mismo de ti, yegua!

Gritó Alpha, apareciendo de golpe y queriendo golpear a Alexandra. La yegua utilizando su lanza ganchos, escapó de allí, evitando el ataque. Alexandra iba huyendo, mientras Alpha la perseguía volando.

Nova: (Aguanta, Alexandra. Enseguida te ayudaré cuando ponga a Darkwing y Dark Cloud a salvo).

Se comunicaba con ella telepáticamente con Alexandra. Alexandra negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Alexandra: (Ni se te ocurra. Tú huye con Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Puedo ocuparme yo de este tipo).

Nova: (No puedo abandonarte después de que nos ayudaras antes).

Alexandra: (No hay tiempo para discusiones. Ahora vete).

Nova escondida gracias a su sistema de camuflaje, no quería abandonar a Alexandra, pero era consciente de que Alexandra tenía razón en el hecho de que había que poner a salvo a Darkwing y Dark Cloud. Con mucho pesar, Nova se fue de allí, dejando a Alexandra.

La yegua iba columpiándose con su lanza ganchos, mientras Alpha la iba atacando con bolas de fuego. La yegua tenía que moverse ágilmente para esquivar sus ataques. Por desgracia, uno de los ataques impactó cerca de la pared por donde iba ella, haciendo que Alexandra se cayera sobre un gran saliente. Alpha sin dudarlo, lanzó una esfera explosiva por la pared encima de ésta, haciendo que un montón de rocas cayera por encima de la yegua, enterrándola viva.

Alpha considerando que la yegua estaba muerta, se marchó volando de allí, dejando el montón de rocas como estaba. Dichas rocas no parecían que iban a moverse en absoluto, hasta que en ese momento, una de las rocas exteriores comenzó a moverse y salió del montón, emergiendo nada menos que Alexandra. La yegua tomando aire, dijo.

Alexandra: Por poco. Menos mal que esta gran roca plana se quedó bloqueada contra la pared, evitando que las demás rocas me aplastasen.

Comentaba la yegua, mirando al interior del montón de rocas, observando que como había mencionado antes, había una gran roca plana bloqueada contra la pared. Dicha roca había evitando que el resto de rocas aplastara a la yegua, salvándola así la vida.

Alexandra: Una vez más, mi estupenda suerte me ha salvado.

Comentaba la yegua sonriente, para acto seguido disparar su lanza ganchos para salir del volcán.

 **Interrumpiendo Archivo.**

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Al final logre ver montones de cosas interesantes como la creación de híbridos. La verdad es que aquello me llamaba la atención ¿Quién podría crear híbridos de es manera? Casi nadie tiene la tecnología necesaria para crear criaturas así ¿Acaso son criaturas creadas para el llamado ser oscuro que el Doctor me habló hace tiempo? Quién sabe.

Me enteré que Mike y sus amigos salieron vivos del lío en que se metieron con los Cuatro Supremos, aunque por desgracia, no del todo indemnes de su enfrentamiento contra ellos. Por lo visto, salieron enormemente lastimados, aunque confió que se recuperaran rápidamente, ya que son chicos muy duros.

Yo en cambio, tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones. Aun tengo que descubrir más misterios si quiero resolver este rompecabezas.


	6. Archivo Secreto 6

**Narrando Alexandra**

Estuve un tiempo en Arabia Sentada. A diferencia del reino grifo y el reino de Equestria, aquí podía ir con mayor tranquilidad, ya que no era buscada por la ciudad. Pero aun así, no me convenía confiarme demasiado. Sabía que Mike y su grupo estaban por la ciudad y no me convenía encontrarme con ellos, no todavía hasta que aclarase todo este lío de mi doble.

Por lo que sabía, Mike y su grupo estaban esperando algo, algo llamado la Rosa del Desierto. Una flor que solo surge cada no se cuantos siglos. Por lo visto, formaba parte de un ingrediente para convertir dragones comunes en dragones de obsidiana, una raza de poderosos dragones que superaban a las demás razas dragones como si nada.

Pero ahora me estoy desviando del tema. No puedo ahora distraerme con eso, ya que tengo mi propia misión que cumplir.

 **Comenzando archivo de historia.**

En Arabia Sentada, las calles estaban bastante animadas. Los tenderos abrían sus tiendas, ofreciendo sus productos, desde objetos comunes como comida o herramientas, hasta ropa y joyas. La gente iba de un lado a otro por las calles.

Entre esa gente, iba Alexandra. La yegua llevaba un elegante vestido azul típico de Arabia Sentada, y su rostro tapado con un velo. La yegua caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mirando a su alrededor. Aunque estuviera de misión, no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de la visita en la ciudad.

Alexandra: Nada mal esta ciudad.

Decía alegremente la yegua para sí. Alexandra se introdujo en un callejón oscuro muy apartado de la ruta donde caminaban los ponis. La yegua fue caminando por el callejón, hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Su marcha fue detenida por un extraño pony con turbante y traje rasgado. Un terrestre para ser exactos.

Terrestre: Mira que tenemos aquí. Una hermosa yegua que ha caído en nuestra red.

Decía el semental con una sonrisa perversa. Alexandra en ese momento, notó que otros dos ponis parecidos al anterior, aparecían por las otras rutas, cortando cualquier posible salida. Eran otro terrestre y un pegaso.

Terrestre2: Mira tú. Nos ha tocado la lotería.

Pegaso: Cierto. Esta bombom seguro que será una linda esclava. La sacaremos un buen precio por ella.

Terrestre: Je, je, je. Cometiste un error al venir sola y sin escolta por estos callejones.

Decía el terrestre, mientras miraba de forma perversa a la yegua, con intención de venderla como esclava a buen precio. Pese a todo, Alexandra se mantuvo tranquila e impasible.

Terrestre2: ¿Qué pasa, monada? ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?

Bromeaba de forma sádica el segundo terrestre, tratando de poner su casco encima del hombro de la yegua. Justo cuando iba a tocarla, Alexandra le cogió del casco al semental y se la retorció, provocandole un leve dolor al semental. Alexandra de forma seria y sin mirarle, le contestó.

Alexandra: No me agrada que tipejos malolientes e idiotas como vosotros, me toquen sin más.

Decía molesta la yegua, soltando al pony y éste retrocedió con su casco adolorido. Los tres sementales se molestaron por la osadía de la yegua.

Pegaso: ¡Maldita! ¡Ahora verás!

El pegaso se lanzó hacia Alexandra, tratando de golpearla, pero la yegua esquivó el puñetazo que le lanzaba el semental y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndole gemir de dolor a éste. El terrestre trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero la yegua se apartó y haciéndole la zancadilla, hizo que se tropezara y se cayera encima del pegaso. El segundo terrestre alzó sus brazos con intención de golpearla por arriba, pero la yegua fue más rápida y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, deteniendo así su ataque y que el semental se sujetara el estomago por el dolor. Alexandra saltó y realizando una patada con giro, golpeó al segundo terrestre, tirandolo al suelo.

El terrestre y el pegaso se lanzaron a por ella. Alexandra corrió hacia ellos y esquivando su acometida, le dio una patada en la espinilla al pegaso, haciéndole gemir de dolor a éste. El terrestre trató de darla un puñetazo, pero la yegua le agarró el brazo y le hizo una llave inmovilizadora en dicho brazo por la espalda del terrestre. El pegaso se lanzó hacia ella lanzando una patada, pero Alexandra interpuso al terrestre, haciendo que éste recibiera la patada en toda la cara.

Alexandra: Le dolerá la cabeza.

Bromeaba la yegua, dejando caer al aturdido terrestre. El pegaso furioso por lo de sus compañeros, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Alexandra. La yegua tranquilamente la esperaba hasta que unos segundos antes, ésta sacó su lanza garfios y tras engancharse por un tejado, ésta ascendió, esquivando así la acometida del pegaso que se dirigía derecho hacia una pared. El pegaso no pudo frenar a tiempo y se chocó contra dicha pared, quedando fuera de juego.

Finalmente Alexandra se había parado en el suelo, observando a los tres matones tendidos en el suelo. Alexandra sonriendo irónicamente, comentó.

Alexandra: Como no. Todos los bandidos son iguales. No son más que un atajo de matones, hasta que alguien les planta cara y se dejan tumbar con facilidad.

Bromeaba la yegua.

Más tarde, los tres matones estaban juntos y atados unos con otros. Los tres matones estaban con un gran miedo en el cuerpo, cosa que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

La razón de ese miedo, es que los tres matones estaban colgados boca abajo en lo alto de un edificio del callejón, colgados de un soporte de madera. La yegua mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a los tres desde el tejado, les decía a éstos.

Alexandra: Bien, chicos. Ahora me gustaría que me respondierais a unas preguntas.

Terrestre: ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor, bájanos de aquí!

Rogaba el terrestre, asustado por la considerable altura por la que estaban éstos.

Alexandra: Si sois buenos y me respondéis a unas preguntas, os soltare. De lo contrario, os dejaré caer y os convertiréis en tortillas de matones idiotas. Y más os vale responder bien o ya veréis.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero también en parte amenazante. Los tres ponis escuchando con atención a la yegua, movían la cabeza de arriba abajo de forma afirmativa. Alexandra comenzó a preguntarles.

Alexandra: Bien. Primera pregunta ¿Sabéis algo sobre unas investigaciones extrañas que se estén realizando aquí?

Pegaso: ¿A qué se refiere con investigaciones extrañas?

Alexandra: Al tipo de mutaciones genéticas, cruces de especies, creación de monstruos antinaturales ¿Os suena?

Terrestre2: Lo único que sabemos sobre algo parecido, es por la aparición de un extraño pony que parecía también cruce de dragón.

Alexandra: Si os referís a ese unidrake, ya estoy al tanto de eso ¿Algo más? ¿Algún lugar o sitio en especial?

Terrestre: No sabemos nada.

Alexandra: No me mintáis u os suelto.

Amenazó la yegua. Los tres matones asustados, hablaban todos ellos a la vez.

Pegaso: ¡Conocemos un sitio...!

Terrestre: ¡Donde hacen cosas raras...!

Terrestre2: ¡De ese sitio...!

Alexandra sonrió, ya que estaba llegando a algo.

Alexandra: Muy bien ¿Y dónde es ese lugar?

Terrestre: Esta en un viejo solar. Normalmente vemos una extraña figura encapuchada entrar y salir de un pequeño caserón. Nosotros oímos rumores de que la extraña figura trabaja en cosas extrañas y valiosas y nosotros fuimos a verlo. Pero en el interior del caserón no había absolutamente nada de valor, por lo que desistimos en buscar.

Alexandra: Muy bien. Gracias por la información, chicos. Y ahora adiós.

Se despedía la yegua con una sonrisa, soltando la cuerda y hacer caer a los tres matones. Éstos gritaban de horror ante la idea de ser aplastados en el suelo, pero se detuvieron justo a unos centímetros de llegar al suelo y volvieron a subir. Los tres subían y bajaban de la cuerda como si un yo-yo se tratase. La yegua miraba divertida la escena, pero tuvo que dejarlo para centrarse en su misión.

Siguiendo la indicación de aquellos ponis, Alexandra fue al solar donde vio la casucha abandonada. Solo que la yegua ahora llevaba su ropa habitual para poder moverse mejor.

Alexandra: Con que es aquí. Bien. Veamos que hay dentro.

La yegua entró en la casucha y como dijeron los tres matones no había absolutamente nada. Solo había una casa vacía o casi vacía, ya que había un estante y una lámpara eléctrica colgada en la pared. La yegua mirando la lámpara con sospecha, comentó.

Alexandra: Una lámpara eléctrica. Resultaría normal tener una, si no fuera que esta casa no hay electricidad, ni cables eléctricos unidas a esta casa.

La yegua se acercó a la lámpara y tirando de ella para abajo, activó un mecanismo oculto bajo la lámpara. En ese momento, la yegua comenzó a oír el sonido de algo abriéndose.

Alexandra: Bingo.

Decía la yegua, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al haber encontrado lo que buscaba. La parte central del suelo se abría en par en par, revelando una plataforma de ascensor. Alexandra examinó dicha plataforma y luego se subió a ésta. Acto seguido, la plataforma comenzó a bajar con la yegua en ella.

Alexandra: Bien. Veamos a donde me lleva esto.

Decía la yegua, mientras el ascensor bajaba a gran profundidad. Tras bajar muchos metros, el ascensor llegó hasta un pasillo metálico bajo tierra. La yegua se bajó del ascensor y camino por dicho pasillo.

La yegua fue hasta llegar a una compuerta que se abrió automáticamente, mostrando lo que parecía un amplio laboratorio.

Había varias mesas con proyectos. Un ordenador antiguo. También veía un enorme tubo de ensayo gigante con un líquido verde en su interior. Dentro de dicho líquido, parecía haber algo, pero no se podía distinguir que era.

Alexandra: Interesante. Veamos si en este ordenador hay algo interesante.

Comentaba la yegua poniéndose enfrente del ordenador y pulsando unas teclas. Ahí vio datos de investigación como archivos y planos. La yegua seguía mirando datos, hasta que vio uno que la llamó la atención.

Alexandra: ¿Nacimiento Alexandra?

Preguntaba la yegua, extrañada por el nombre de un archivo con su nombre. Ésta pulsó en dicho archivo para ver su contenido.

El ordenador mostraba la grabación de una escena de vídeo. Era la de una habitación oscura. La única luz que había, era la que revelaba la presencia de un extraño tubo de enrayo con un líquido verde dentro. Dentro de dicho líquido, daba la sensación de que había algo o alguien. Acto seguido, dicho tubo se vació del líquido y luego se abrió. De ella surgía una figura pony. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que aquella pony era nada menos que Alexandra, o alguien que se parecía bastante a ella.

Alexandra veía asombrada el vídeo, impresionada de que en aquel tuvo surgiera alguien idéntica a ella. Al final del vídeo, vio una extraña figura misteriosa, del cual lo único que se le veía, era un extraño brazalete con tres gemas en ella. Alexandra se fijó en eso último.

Alexandra: Ese brazalete me resulta familiar.

Comentaba la yegua. Luego sacó de su cazadora roja el cubo que usaba para comunicarse con el doctor Damu y contactó con él.

Damu: ¿Sí, Alexandra?

Alexandra: Desde luego, creías que podrías engañarme por más tiempo ¿Verdad, doctor?

Le comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. Damu no parecía comprender.

Damu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alexandra: Muy simple. El doctor Damu nunca dejaría una pista tan evidente de su intervención. Por lo que obviamente tú no eres el verdadero doctor Damu.

Decía la yegua, refiriéndose al brazalete que salía en el vídeo.

En otro lugar, la voz de Alexandra se oía en el interior de un cuarto oscuro, donde había una yegua a quien no se la veía la cara, pero tenía el reconocible vestido azul y fular rojo.

Alexandra: Lo admito. Lograste engañarme al principio, pero ahora ya no pienso picar más.

La figura misteriosa sonrió de forma irónica, ya que sentía que no podía seguir utilizando más a Alexandra.

¿?: Ya veo que me descubriste, pero poco importa. Pronto, mis planes de venganza darán sus frutos.

Respondía la figura misteriosa, cortando ya la comunicación. Alexandra ahora comprendía que el presunto doctor Damu que hizo que ella fuera hacia aquella nave necron hace bastante tiempo, no era el autentico. Ahora Alexandra llamó al doctor Damu a través de otro número que conocía. Ahí el verdadero doctor contacto con ella.

Damu: ¿Qué ocurre, Alexandra?

Preguntaba el doctor con sus cascos cruzados y mostrando su brazalete de tres gemas. Por lo visto, el doctor no se esperaba que Alexandra contactara con él. Ahí la yegua le comentó con su típica sonrisa irónica.

Alexandra: Simplemente vengo ha decirte que esa copia mía que creaste, está ahora buscando venganza.

Damu: ¿Cómo?

Preguntó en parte sorprendido el doctor, Alexandra cortó ahí la comunicación.

Alexandra: Bien. Ahora al tema.

Decía la yegua, volviendo al ordenador en busca de pistas, pero un rayo surgió de la nada obligando a la yegua ha apartarse. Dicho rayo impactó en el ordenador destruyéndolo en el acto. Alexandra pudo ver al autor del disparo.

¿?: Parece que tenemos intrusos indeseables en el laboratorio.

Decía una extraña figura humanoide. Usando una bata negra, camisa blanca, pantalón negro con zapatos de cuero. En su mano sujetaba una magnun de plasma. Alexandra viendo al extraño individuo, sonrió mientras entrecruzadas de brazos comentaba.

Alexandra: Doctor Alabaster. Vaya. Nunca pensé que le conocería en persona.

Alabaster*: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, pony?

 *** Personaje de S.W.A.T or Team Wild, proveniente de su fanfic "Federación de Seguridad Interestelar".**

Preguntaba molesto el doctor sin dejar de empuñar su pistola contra la yegua. Alexandra sonriendo con su típica actitud irónica, le contesto.

Alexandra: Vi tu nombre y tu descripción en unos archivos anteriores que encontré por ahí.

Al oír eso el doctor, exclamó.

Alabaster: ¡Ah, claro! ¡Tú debes ser esa maldita yegua que la ha dado por meter sus narices donde no la llaman! En tal caso no puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí, al menos no con vida.

Le decía el doctor dispuesto a disparar otra vez contra Alexandra, pero la yegua disparó su lanza ganchos, golpeando el arma del doctor y tirandola por ahí.

Alexandra: Si empuñas un arma, tienes que estar completamente seguro de que la vas a usar.

Le decía en plan burla la yegua. El doctor quien estaba al lado del tubo de ensayo, le dijo a ésta.

Alabaster: ¡Al menos puedo asegurar tu destrucción con esto!

Gritó el doctor golpeando con su mano un botón. Justo en ese momento, el líquido que contenía se iba vaciando y poco a poco, estaba revelando su interior. Alexandra pudo ver que era un tipo de mutante.

Era una extraña criatura bípeda hecha íntegramente de carne y coraza sin rostro, con púas en partes de su cuerpo por la parte de atrás. Una extraña perturbación en su brazo de forma alargada como una especie de espada dentada por toda la hoja.

El doctor se alejó unos pasos, mientras la criatura que estaba antes inactiva, comenzó a moverse. Alzó sus brazos y golpeó con fuerza el cristal, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

La criatura lo primero que hizo fue salir de aquel tubo y su vista se centró en Alexandra. La yegua miraba como la criatura alzaba sus brazos que estaban unidas a la perturbación, y los dientes comenzaron a moverse como si una motosierra se tratase con un sonido similar.

Alexandra: Eso es nuevo.

Dijo la yegua sin procurar perder la calma. El doctor ahí con una risa perversa, la dijo a ésta.

Alabaster: Bien, Alexandra. Disfruta de una de mis creaciones. Lo iba a desechar debido a lo defectuoso que me ha salido, pero servirá ahora para matarte.

Se reía como un loco el doctor, desapareciendo por un pasillo secreto del laboratorio. La criatura fue hacia Alexandra lanzando su ataque y ahí la yegua se apartó, haciendo que la criatura partiera en dos la mesa. Alexandra sacando rápidamente su pistola, comenzó a disparar contra la criatura, pero apenas podía hacerle gran cosa. Las balas le atravesaban el cuerpo, pero la criatura no parecía sentir dolor alguno.

Alexandra: Bien. Mucho me temo que esto no me sirve de mucho, así que deberé probar otra cosa.

Comentaba la yegua mientras la criatura con su brazo sierra, fue hacia Alexandra atacándola una y otra vez. Alexandra tuvo que emplear toda su agilidad para esquivar el ataque de la criatura donde ésta rugía de furia. Alexandra se echó al suelo para evitar un tajo de la criatura y sacando rápidamente su ballesta, le disparó una flecha que la atravesó la cabeza y la punta salió por el otro lado. La criatura acabó de rodillas aturdida.

Alexandra: Bien. Tendré que salir de aquí ahora.

Decía la yegua, volviendo ésta hacia el ascensor. Mientras tanto, la criatura volvió a levantarse y sin importarle tener la flecha en la cabeza, rugió de furia a la vez volvía a poner en marcha la motosierra orgánica.

Fuera del laboratorio, Alexandra salía de la casucha.

Alexandra: Bien. Creo que ya me he librado de esa cosa. Ni loca vuelvo yo a bajar ahí. Si quiere cogerme, que suba a buscarme aquí.

Y dicho y hecho, del suelo emergió la criatura. La criatura blandía su motosierra que no paraba de sonar.

Alexandra: Esto me pasa por hablar.

Decía la yegua con sarcasmo, mientras la criatura avanzaba hacia ella dispuesto a matarla. Alexandra sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo para evitar a la criatura. Cerca de allí vio varias plataformas de obras a lo largo de un callejón vació. Alexandra tuvo una idea y usando su lanza ganchos, se subió a la primera plataforma.

Parecía que estaba a salvo, pero el engendro de carne comenzaba a cortar la base de la plataforma.

Alexandra: Se nota que no se da fácilmente por vencido.

Comentaba la yegua al ver la insistencia de la criatura en perseguirla. La yegua empezó a correr y saltar sobre otra plataforma antes de que cayera al suelo. La criatura seguía cortando las bases de las plataformas donde iba Alexandra. La yegua tenía que correr a toda prisa de plataforma en plataforma para evitar a la criatura. Finalmente la marcha lo llevó hasta las vías de un tren suspendidas en el aire. La yegua se columpió mediante su lanza ganchos y cuando entró, tuvo que apartarse del paso de un tren de vapor donde por poco no le atropelló a ésta.

Alexandra: Por poco, pero me sirve para lo que tengo planeado.

Decía la yegua, mientras se ponía de pie sobre las vías. Había dos vías separadas que para la yegua servían para su plan. Acto seguido, apareció la criatura que de un salto llegó desde el suelo hasta las vías colgantes. La criatura agitaba la motosierra que sonaba a toda pastilla. La yegua en guardia, le dijo desafiante.

Alexandra: Bien engendro de carne con una motosierra gigante. Aquí te espero.

Le decía desafiante la yegua, empuñando ésta su ballesta. La criatura rugió al mismo tiempo que aceleraba la velocidad de la motosierra. Luego se lanzo hacia Alexandra. La yegua disparaba flechas de metal desde su ballesta, llegando algunas a atravesarlo, pero aun así no detenía su marcha a la criatura. Alexandra tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar el ataque de la criatura. La criatura no se detuvo y con Alexandra en el suelo, alzaba su arma para bajarla una y otra vez, tratando de despedazar a la yegua, mientras ésta rodaba por el suelo, haciendo que la motosierra golpeara varias veces las vías del tren. Uno de sus ataques se enganchó entre las vías, permitiendo así a la yegua evadirlo y levantarse para volver a ponerse en guardia. Ahí aprovechó para cargar una flecha explosiva y lanzarla contra la criatura, clavándose en su pecho, causando una explosión que hizo rugir de dolor a la criatura. Pese al ataque, la criatura parecía seguir con fuerzas y logrando sacar la motosierra, volvió a la carga.

Alexandra: Se ve que es un bicho duro.

Decía la yegua, cargando otra flecha y retrocedió un pasó, pero sin darse cuenta, su casco trasero derecho se quedó atrapado en las vías.

Alexandra: Oh, oh.

Alexandra trataba de sacar su casco de las vías, mientras la criatura iba hacia ella. Logró sacar su casco, pero ya era tarde, la criatura la había alcanzado. La criatura alzó su motosierra dispuesto a matarla, pero la yegua con sus cascos, logró sostener el arma de la criatura, haciendo mucho esfuerzo para impedir que la sierra la alcanzara la cara. Por desgracia, poco a poco la sierra estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

Alexandra: Mi gozo por un pozo. No puedo permitir que mis aventuras acaben aquí.

Decía la yegua, tratando de mantener con todas sus fuerzas la sierra lejos de su cara. En ese momento oyó el sonido de silbato de un tren de vapor. Alexandra miró unos instantes para atrás y vio que un tren iba hacia ellos por la vía por donde estaban éstos.

Alexandra: Perfecto. Justo lo que esperaba.

Decía sonriendo la yegua. Alexandra mantuvo un poco más la hoja de la sierra lejos de su cara, hasta que unos instante antes de que el tren llegara a ellos, la yegua se apartó, haciendo que la criatura avanzara hacia delante. Alexandra le hizo la zancadilla para que la criatura se cayera al suelo sobre las vías. Rápidamente sacó su lanza ganchos la yegua y la lanzó contra un edificio. La criatura se levantó de nuevo preparándose para atacar de nuevo, todo eso mientras la yegua con una sonrisa burlona, le dijo.

Alexandra: Lo siento, amigo, pero aquí nuestros caminos se separan. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Le decía en plan burla la yegua, siendo llevada por la pistola del lanza ganchos a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de motosierra de la criatura cuando la intento atacar. Justo en ese momento, sonó la sirena del tren de vapor ganándose la atención de la criatura, y ésta no pudo hacer otra cosa que ser atropellada por el tren. El impacto fue tal que la mandó volando a gran distancia, chocando contra varios edificios y carteles publicitarios hasta perderse de vista. La yegua subiéndose a un edificio, viendo a la criatura desaparece, comentó.

Alexandra: Bien. Mientras esa criatura tiene un viaje con todos los gastos pagado a villaporra. Yo me voy a lo mío.

Comentaba la yegua, hasta que justo oyó una explosión a lo lejos de su posición.

Alexandra: ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?

Preguntaba la yegua. Ésta curiosa, fue de tejado en tejado usando su lanza ganchos para ello. La yegua quería averiguar que era aquel extraño ruido.

Tras columpiarse por un rato, Alexandra finalmente llegó hasta el lugar del origen de aquella explosión. Subida a un tejado, vio a nada menos que a sus amigos de la patrulla, luchando contra los necron. También notó que estaba un grupo de personajes extraños. Una especie de gata con traje de asesina y unas espadas, un conejo antroformo con unas katanas, un minotauro con una armadura tecnológica, dos humanos y una águila. También notó que Mike y la gata combatían contra un necron que parecía el líder, uno que Alexandra reconocía.

Alexandra: Vaya. Ese es Zoltark. Así que el primer ascendiente de los necron se ha dignado en aparecer en batalla.

Comentaba de forma irónica la yegua. En ese momento, notó que un necron con aspecto intimidador y con unas garras láser en forma de garras, se iba acercando a las mane que no tenían escapatoria.

Alexandra: Esas no tienen nada que hacer contra ese necron. Mejor las echo un casco con esto.

Decía Alexandra, sacando un rifle de francotirador y apoyándose en el tejado, fijaba la mirilla en el necron que iba a atacar a las mane. Justo cuando el necron iba a iniciar el ataque, Alexandra disparó, eliminando al necro en cuestión.

Alexandra: En el blanco.

Sonreía maliciosamente la yegua. El disparo no pasó desapercibido para el grupo de Mike.

Lyndon: ¿Quién nos dispara?

Preguntaba el grifo, esquivando el ataque de un berserker necron y luego saltando para atrás con voltereta, al mismo tiempo que le disparaba una flecha anti escudo, logrando dañarlo.

Ayi: No me digas que nos están cercando francotiradores.

Comentaba el conejo que estaba al lado de Vulcan, acabando con varios necron.

Agatha: No, mirad con atención. Los disparos se dirigen hacia los berserker. Alguien parece estar ayudándonos.

Decía la hechicera, creando un chorro de fuego desde su libro que impactó en varios berserker y Ghost los congeló después con su aliento de hielo.

Ghost: En tal caso, se le debe considerar un aliado ¿No?

Comentaba la pony fantasma, mientras con sus garras de hielo, bloqueaba el ataque de un berserker y con el otro le dio un fuerte zarpazo, acabando con él.

Vulcan: No importa eso. Lo importante es que hay necron que machacar.

Ayi: En eso tienes razón, calvorota. A por ellos.

Comentaron ambos, cargando contra el enemigo con sus armas y acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

La Patrulla Harmony y el otro grupo, dondel Alexandra los reconocía como el Equipo Alquimia, iban combatiendo a los necron. Alexandra sin que éstos lo supieran, los iba apoyando con su rifle, disparando contra los necron que tenía a tiro, protegiendo así a las mane. Durante un rato duro la batalla, hasta que ésta termino con la victoria de ambos equipos. Una vez resuelto eso, Alexandra se marchó de allí. En el fondo sonreía por ver que Mike y su grupo seguían en forma.

Mientras por otras calles, iba corriendo el doctor Alabaster, llevando consigo un maletín. Así hasta que oyó una llamada y éste sacó un cubo parecido al que usa Alexandra para comunicarse. El doctor lo activo y habló por el aparato.

Alabaster: ¿Diga? Aquí Alabaster. No. Alabaster, no Albaster. Maldita sea, siempre me ocurre lo mismo.

Decía molesto el doctor. Luego el doctor arrimando el aparato al oído, respondía por éste.

Alabaster: ¿Al Lago Aurora? ¿Para eso qué necesitamos? ...Comprendido. Estaré allí en unos días. Cambio y corto.

Se despedía el doctor, cortando la comunicación y volviendo a salir corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que desde los tejados, Alexandra había escuchado la conversación.

Alexandra: Con que al Lago Aurora ¿Eh? Eso suena interesante.

Decía esto la yegua, usando su lanza ganchos para salir de ahí columpiándose.

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Ahí pude averiguar varias cosas. Primero, la presencia del profesor Alabaster en Arabia Sentada. Oí hablar de él. Era un especie de científico loco con menos tornillos que un coche. Por lo visto, formaba parte de la creación de híbridos como otras cosas.

Dicho doctor se dirigía al Lago Aurora para no sé qué cosa. Así que me tocaría ir a ese lugar para averiguar más cosas.


	7. Archivo Secreto 7

**Narrando Alexandra**

Después del encuentro con el profesor Alabaster, supe que éste se dirigía a un lugar secreto que estaba en lo profundo de un lago, conocido como el Lago Aurora. Por fortuna, conocía perfectamente su ubicación, ya que en otro mundo estuve en una versión de ella.

Así que cogiendo mi nave, me dirigí a dicho lugar. Cuando llegué, descubrí que había un campamento de dragones rebeldes instalados a un lado del enorme lago.

No me convenía que me vieran, así que opte por la precaución y volé bajo hasta esconder la nave tras unas rocas.

Sabía que Alabaster se escondería en lo más profundo del lago. Intenté escanearlo con la nave, pero no pude. Algo interfería en la señal cuando trataba de hacer un barrido en lo profundo. Me dio igual, aquello me confirmó que había algo abajo del todo y tendría que ir a descubrir que era.

Había que bajar a mucha profundidad, así que tuve que emplear un vehículo marino (no me preguntéis de donde lo he sacado, no me creeríais). Ahora disponía de los medios para bajar al lago.

 **Comenzando historia.**

Desde una nave submarina, iba Alexandra descendiendo para llegar al fondo del lago.

Alexandra: Bien. Veamos que hay al fondo.

Comentaba la yegua sin que la nave parase de bajar.

Durante un buen rato duró el descenso para molestia de Alexandra, la cual parecía enormemente aburrida.

Alexandra: Si lo llego a saber, me habría traído una revista. Esto es un completo aburrimiento total.

Comentaba la yegua, aburrida con un casco en la cara y con la otra pilotando el vehículo marino, mientras seguía bajando el submarino. En ningún momento, parecía divisarse el fondo. Varios minutos más tarde, la yegua vio una extraña luz al fondo que captó por completo su atención.

Alexandra: ¿Y eso?

La yegua miró con más atención y vio que eran perlas, pero no perlas comunes. Eran perlas que brillaban con los colores del arco iris. Un enorme mar multicolor se formaba en el fondo del lago, provocando un gran espectáculo de colores sin igual.

Alexandra: Vaya. Esto no se ve todos los días.

Comentaba la yegua, en parte maravillada por el gran espectáculo de colores que estaba siendo ésta testigo. Sacó unas fotos del lugar para el recuerdo y volvió luego a su búsqueda.

Alexandra: Bien, doctor ¿Dónde se esconde?

La yegua buscaba algo sospechoso, hasta que finalmente lo vio. Una instalación submarina que estaba recogiendo perlas para quién sabe qué fin.

Alexandra: ¡Bingo!

Exclamó sonriente la yegua y dirigió su submarino hacia dicha instalación.

Más tarde, Alexandra logró colarse en dicha instalación por una de las entradas. Sobraba decir que no tuvo demasiado problemas al entrar.

Alexandra: El hecho de que no haya trampas o similares, da por entender que el doctor cree que nadie puede llegar hasta aquí y atacarlo. Grave error.

Comentaba la yegua con una leve sonrisa burlona. La yegua miró por todas partes y vio un conducto de ventilación tras una reja. La yegua consideró que sería más seguro ir por dichos conductos que por la puerta. Así que empujando una caja hacia donde estaba la rendija encima. La yegua se subió a la caja y a partir de ahí, se metió por la rendija.

Alexandra: Bien. Seguro que por aquí es más seguro.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras se movía por los conductos. La yegua recorría los largos conductos, hasta que se paró por detrás de una rendija. Ahí vio algo que la llamó por completo la atención.

Vio a nada menos que a Mike y su grupo surgir de un submarino conocido como el Dolphín. Por lo visto, éstos habían venido a investigar dicho lugar. Y luego el grupo se marchó pasando por una compuerta. Alexandra al verlos, comentó sonriente.

Alexandra: Interesante. Mike y su grupo aquí. Parece que mi signo es encontrármelos en todos los sitios.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua, antes de desaparecer por dicho conducto.

Alexandra fue arrastrándose por los estrechos conductos de ventilación, hasta que finalmente encontró una salida por el suelo. De una patada, sacó la reja y se bajó por ella. Acabó en una sala con varios contenedores con un pequeño cristal en cada uno de ellos. La yegua se acercó a uno de ellos para mirar su interior. La yegua pudo ver que en cada uno de ellos, había nada menos que híbridos.

Alexandra: Como no. Tenían que ser híbridos. Desde luego, no podrían hacer otra cosa.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua al ver que los que estaban en dichos contenedores eran híbridos. Dichas criaturas estaban como dormidas, y la yegua no estaba dispuesta ha quedarse para comprobarlo.

Alexandra: Bien. Veamos que mas hay por aquí.

La yegua pasó por una compuerta. Parecía un amplio laboratorio para creación de híbridos. En ese momento, escuchó unas voces y se acercó con cuidado a ver que pasaba.

La yegua escondida tras un gran monitor, pudo ver por un lado, una gran celda de contención con un híbrido en su interior. El híbrido en cuestión tenía forma de alicornio normal, pero de pelaje completamente blanco. Su crin brillaba con una extraña luz blanca. No tenia cutie mark. No tenía características de otras razas como de otros híbridos vistos con anterioridad. El híbrido estaba como dormido dentro de la extraña celda, mientras delante de la criatura, había un extraño sujeto que Alexandra reconoció.

Alexandra: El doctor Alabaster. Ya sospechaba yo que lo encontraría aquí.

Decía la yegua, sacando su pistola por si el doctor iba a presentar batalla. Vio que dicho doctor de espaldas, estaba hablando con nada menos que Mike y su grupo. El doctor parecía tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se fijo con quien hablaba.

Mike: Con que esto es un laboratorio de híbridos ¿No?

Preguntaba el alicornio que junto con el grupo, estaban detrás del doctor. El doctor sin girarse si quiera, respondió.

Humano: Por supuesto. Esta laboratorio está para crear y probar híbridos, y alguien con mi genio es el más adecuado para perfeccionarlos.

Hablaba el doctor con naturalidad. El doctor estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que daba la sensación de que no se daba cuenta de con quién está hablando.

Medic: ¿Y para qué son estos híbridos exactamente?

Humano: Una pregunta tonta de una especie inferior, como no. Obviamente estos híbridos serán las más poderosas armas que el amo usará en la purga del multi universo.

White: ¿Purga? ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de la purga?

Preguntaba ahora el unicornio. El humano respondió.

Humano: El amo quiere destruir todo el multi universo para luego recrearlo de nuevo a su imagen y semejanza. Sin duda la obra de un genio, donde yo me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de formar parte de ello.

Night: ¿Aunque eso signifique la destrucción de toda forma de vida en el multi universo?

Humano: Exactamente. Y es algo que yo, el doctor Alabaster, pienso ayudar en ese cometido. Y además...Un momento...

El doctor puso una expresión de confusión en la última frase y luego se giro hacia donde oían las preguntas. Ahí vio por primera vez a Mike y su grupo y se sobresalto de golpe.

Alabaster: ¡Ahhh...! Pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el llamado Alabaster al ver al grupo.

Holy: Hombre. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de nosotros.

Decía con sarcasmo la fénix blanca. Alabaster al ver al grupo, comentó.

Alabaster: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí?

Exigía respuestas el doctor. Mike adelantándose, le respondió.

Mike: Somos la Patrulla Harmony y queremos saber que este laboratorio de híbridos.

Exigía Mike al doctor. El doctor al oír el nombre, comentó.

Alabaster: Así que sois la Patrulla Harmony de que me hablaron antes. Ya veo. Os consideran una seria amenaza para los planes del amo.

Vulcan: Y para ti también si no hablas pronto, doctor Albaster. O probara mis mazos.

Amenazaba el robot sacando sus mazos de energía.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster! ¡Con una "a" después de la primera "l", idiota!

Gritó enfadado el doctor por el nombre mal pronunciado.

Ghost: Quitando el nombre ¿Quién es usted exactamente y quién es el amo?

Alabaster: ¡Nunca lo descubriréis, malditos ponis!

Respondió el doctor sacando de su bata de doctor una magnun de plasma a punto de disparar al grupo, hasta que una bala impactó en el arma, quitándola de la mano y dejando al doctor desarmado.

Alabaster: ¿Pero qué?

Alexandra: Hola, doctor.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver aparecer a nada menos que a Alexandra de detrás de un gran ordenador, llevando su cazadora roja y una pistola en la mano. El doctor al verla, gritó.

Alabaster: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tú?

Gritó enfadado el doctor como si conociera a Alexandra de antes.

Alexandra: Ya ve, doctor Alabastor. Seguro que no se esperaba verme aquí.

Alabaster: ¡Alabaster, maldita sea!

Alexandra: Lo sé. Lo decía para fastidiarte un poquito.

Le respondió en plan burla la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa para molestia del doctor. Mike y los otros, estaban sorprendidos de ver a Alexandra ahí.

White: Alexandra ¿Eres tú?

Ghost: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntaban éstos a la yegua. La eludida miró al grupo con una sonrisa y les dijo.

Alexandra: Hola, chicos. Al igual que vosotros, vine aquí para investigar un poco este sitio secreto.

Respondió la yegua como si nada, mientras seguía apuntando con su pistola al doctor.

Alabaster estaba acorralado por la patrulla y Alexandra.

Mike: Bien, doctor Alebaster.

Alabaster: ¡Es Alabaster!

Respondía el doctor, enfadado por la pronunciación equivocada de su nombre.

Mike: Lo que sea ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar? Parece un laboratorio de híbridos.

Alabaster: ¡Nunca lo sabrás, pony!

Respondió gritando el doctor golpeando con su puño un botón que tenía detrás suya. En ese momento, la celda de contención que retenía al híbrido se abrió, liberándolo así. El híbrido salió de la celda volando y parándose delante del doctor dándole la espalda. El grupo se puso en guardia.

Mike: Chicos, cuidado. Híbrido a la vista.

Vulcan: No importa. Lo vamos a machacar.

Decía Vulcan sacando el Martillo Atronador. Alabaster mirando a Alexandra y con una sonrisa perversa, la dijo.

Alabaster: ¿Te acuerdas de él, Alexandra? Trataste de destruirlo cuando atacaste aquel conboy necron en el bosque Everfree.

Le decía el doctor, mientras el híbrido centraba su vista en Alexandra. La yegua miró con cierta expresión de preocupación a la criatura.

Alexandra: (Ese híbrido. Maldita sea. Creí que era historia tras hacer estallar ese transporte por donde iba).

Alabaster: Porque por lo visto, él si te recuerda ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el doctor de forma perversa. Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Ghost: ¿De qué habla este tipo, Alexandra?

Alexandra: Después. Ahora tenemos problemas más grandes.

Respondía la yegua empuñando su ballesta contra el híbrido, mientras se ponía junto al grupo.

Alabaster: Bien, criatura mía. Ve y acaba con esa maldita patrulla por el amo.

Le ordenaba el doctor al híbrido y este obedeciendo al doctor, se lanzó hacia la patrulla dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

Y así comenzó la batalla de Mike y su grupo contra el híbrido. Sobraba decir que éstos tenían serios problemas al combatir a una criatura tan peligrosa. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alexandra colocó un dispositivo USB y se dedicó a copiar los datos importantes que hubiera en dicho ordenador.

Tras una larga batalla, donde Mike y su grupo tuvieron que darlo todo, finalmente lograron derrotar al híbrido. Por desgracia, el doctor durante la pelea, activó el sistema de auto destrucción y todos tuvieron que escapar de allí para evitar la explosión inminente. No antes de que Alexandra recuperase el dispositivo con los datos que había logrado extraer.

Alexandra: Chicos. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. Toda la instalación va a volar por los aires.

Advertía la yegua, mirando el monitor comprobando que se les iba acabando el tiempo.

Vulcan: Querrás decir que esto va a volar por el agua.

Alexandra: ¡Idiota! Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Decía molesta la yegua ante el comentario del robot.

Heart: Alexandra tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos.

Mike: Cierto, pero antes ¡Modo Estampida! ¡Carga de Poder!

Mike adoptó su Modo Estampida y realizó su Carga de Poder que aumentaba su potencial mágico durante un minuto. El híbrido se levantó de nuevo, dispuesto a atacar.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Gritó Mike, disparando un poderoso rayos negro como la galaxia con estrellas que fue directo hacia el híbrido. El híbrido cargando de magia con sus cascos, trató de bloquear el ataque que lo recibió con violencia, haciendo temblar toda la instalación.

Mike empleaba toda sus fuerzas en el ataque, mientras el híbrido seguía reteniendo el rayo donde poco a poco iba retrocediendo la criatura. Al final no pudo contenerlo más el híbrido y recibió todo el rayo, causando una gran explosión de energía.

Heart: El híbrido está fuera de juego. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Mike: Bien. Todo el mundo al submarino. Tú también, Alexandra.

Alexandra: Por supuesto, querido. A ver si crees que me apetece quedarme aquí en la zona de explosión.

Todos fueron corriendo de vuelta al submarino, mientras la instalación se oían las primeras explosiones, señal inequívoca de que todo iba a saltar en pedazos. Finalmente el grupo llegó al Dolphin y todos se metieron dentro. White Shield se puso a los mandos.

White: Nos largamos.

Decía White Shield, mientras el submarino se sumergía de nuevo en el agua y salía de las instalaciones. Mientras el Dolphin se alejaba, las instalaciones estallaron en pedazos.

El grupo pudo sentir las sacudidas en toda la nave debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Todo el mundo se agarró a lo que tenía más cerca para evitar caerse y hacerse daño.

La explosión provocó que se formara una grieta en el fondo marino y que una buena parte de las perlas de perdieran por ella.

Todo iba bien para el grupo que había logrado escapar, hasta que de repente el Dolphin se detuvo de golpe.

Ghost: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el Dolphin se paró de golpe?

Preguntaba la pony fantasma. White Shield mirando por la pantalla de estado del submarino, respondió.

White: La explosión ha dañado los motores. Tardaré un rato en auto repararse. Por desgracia no hay tiempo. La grieta del fondo del lago nos está absorbiendo.

Respondía White Shield, confirmando que la grieta del fondo iba ha tragarse el Dolphin.

Heart: ¡NOOOO...! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Soy demasiado joven y guapa para morir! ¡Y aun tengo que salvar a mi padre de la muerte!

Gritaba desesperada la alicornio, Night Ray trataba de calmarla. Mike que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, dijo.

Mike: Esto no ha acabado. Vulcan.

Vulcan: Te leo la mente jefe. Vamos allá.

Alexandra vio como Mike y Vulcan salían del submarino por la puerta de atrás. La yegua conocía bien a Mike para saber que tenía un plan. Segundos después, el submarino comenzó a ascender en vez de hundirse.

White: Funciona. Ahora a confiar que el sistema de reparación haga su trabajo.

Decía el unicornio a los mandos del Dolphin. Finalmente los propulsores marinos se arreglaron y el unicornio comenzó a aumentar la potencia para subir.

Heart: ¿Dónde está mi padre y Vulcan? Deberían estar ya aquí.

Preguntaba preocupada la alicornio por su padre Mike Bluer. Alexandra con su tono tranquilo, la respondió.

Alexandra: No te preocupes, pequeña. Seguro que estarán bien los dos. Hace falta mucho para acabar con ello.

Heart Fire agradecía las palabras de la yegua, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar preocuparse por Mike.

Más tarde, el Dolphin finalmente llego a emerger del agua y todos salieron. Alexandra pudo ver a parte del resto del equipo y a un extraño dragón verde que tenía espirales en los ojos tirando en el suelo.

En ese momento, el grupo se percató de que Mike no había aparecido, hasta que de improviso, éste apareció dando la paliza de su vida al híbrido, empleando una nueva armadura ambientada para el agua. Sobraba decir que Alexandra disfrutaba de como el alicornio machacaba al híbrido, pero no tenía tiempo de verlo del todo, ya que tenía que marcharse. Si se quedaba, tendría que responder a muchas preguntas y ella no estaba para responderlas ahora. No era el momento.

 **Terminado Archivo**

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Las cosas en aquella instalación submarina parecía que se iba a salirse de cascos. Por fortuna, todo fue bien, en especial al tener a Mike y su grupo cerca.

Estuve investigando los archivos que pude extraer del ordenador de Alabaster, antes de que éste decidiera volarlo todo por los aires, o por el agua como dijo el calvorota en una ocasión.

Por lo visto, había más información sobre los híbridos. También descubrí que las perlas de por sí, eran un poderoso catalizador que se podría usarse para amplificar los poderes psionicos de los sujetos, haciendo más peligrosos a los híbridos con poderes mentales.

Estaba claro que el doctor estaba jugando con fuerzas peligrosas. Por lo que habría que pararles los pies. Por desgracia, aunque se lograse detenerlo, otro continuaría con su trabajo. Mi búsqueda iba aumentando por momentos.


	8. Archivo Secreto 8

**Narrando Alexandra**

Iba sobrevolando por el cielo con el caza venon necron que tome..."prestado". Por los datos que recuperé de la base submarina, había más información en un crucero necron que usaban como cuartel general. No sabía donde estaba. Lo única información que tenía, es que estaba en una zona deshabitada del territorio de Draconem. Ahora el problema era encontrarlo. Aunque en ocasiones, puedo llegar a tener suerte o es cosa del destino. Quién sabe. Aunque debo reconocer que cuando lo encontré, lo que me esperaba no me lo iba a imaginar en años. Descubrir una verdad que sinceramente, no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

 **Comenzando archivo.**

Alexandra sobrevolaba el cielo con el caza venon necron. La yegua tuvo que investigar bastante para lograr averiguar donde estaría dicha nave.

Alexandra: Bien. Si yo tuviera que esconder una enorme nave por aquí ¿Dónde lo haría?

Comentaba la yegua y en ese momento su radar detecto algo. Alexandra miró el radar, donde indicaba varias señales en ellas. Varias de ellas necron, pero una de ellas era distinta.

Alexandra: Mmm. Parece que tenemos algo.

Decía la yegua y ahí descendió con cuidado. Ahí es cuando lo vio. Un bugy corriendo a toda velocidad por la tierra desértica, siendo perseguido por un tanque que Alexandra conocía perfectamente. Aquel tanque aerodeslizador era nada menos que el Grizzly, el vehículo que usaba en ocasiones la patrulla Harmony. También noto que a su vez, el tanque era perseguido por varios cazas necron clase fénix que trataban de detener el tanque, mientras este último se defendía con el cañón superior. La yegua sonriendo de forma irónica, comentó.

Alexandra: Ya veo que la patrulla está metida en esto. Desde luego, no se les puede dejar solos ni un momento, sin que se metan en problemas.

Desde el caza, la yegua pudo ver salir por la parte superior del tanque a dos figuras. Una la reconocía como Medic. El otro no sabía quién era, pero parecía la versión semental de la pony médico.

El que se parecía a Medic, desplegó de la espalda de la armadura unas especies de cadenas retractiles y los lanzó contra el primer caza más cercano, para luego tirar para así ir directo al caza.

Con sus cadenas se enganchó en una de las alas del caza fénix necro y desde ahí apuntó con los brazos a la cabina. Alexandra pudo ver que el misterioso semental disparó por ellos varios micromisiles logrando primero debilitar su escudo y luego destruir la cabina haciendo que la nave perdiera el control y fuera cayendo. Rápidamente el semental saltó por el cielo para lanzar de nuevo sus cadenas y engancharse en otro caza para columpiarse y acto seguido disparar misiles contra este.

Medic sin dudarlo, saltó hacia el primer caza que fue cayendo y antes de que se estrellara, Medic tomó impulso para saltar hacia otro caza, solo que dicho caza estaba algo lejos. Medic realizó un sello con sus cascos y gritó.

Medic: ¡Técnica Ninja! ¡Salto Aéreo!

Medic fue rodeada por un especie de minitorbellino que la permitió ascender hasta llegar a la cabina. El piloto del caza se sorprendió al ver a la pony médico apoyada sobre el cristal de la cabina. El piloto trató de deshacerse de ella, pero la pony médico clavó un kunai en el cristal para agarrarse. Dicho kunai tenía un papel con un texto chino en él. El piloto la extraño ver a la pony médico sonreír y luego saltar para engancharse a otro caza cercano. La nota que estaba en el kunai comenzó a echar un extraño humo negro cubriendo todo el interior de la cabina, cegando así al piloto y hacer que perdiera el control hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Medic armada con la Acid Lance, clavó dicha arma en la parte superior del otro caza de donde estaba ella y fue avanzando creando con la hoja ácida un potente corte que atravesaba incluso los escudos, hasta llegar al motor antigravedad y dañarlo. Medic saltó hacia otro caza para evitar caer al vació como el caza que acababa de destruir.

El semental que tenía sus cadenas enganchadas a dos cazas que estaban a ambos lados de él, tiró con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cazas chocaran entre sí. Una vez más, usó las cadenas para subir al caza donde estaba Medic y entre los dos, destrozaron el motor de dicho caza, haciendo que perdiera el control.

Mientras caía la nave, el semental lanzó sus cadenas hacia el Grizzly y luego de engancharse, agarró a Medic por la cintura y ambos siendo recogidos por las cadenas retractiles, volvieron al tanque y luego meterse en la exclusa para estar de nuevo dentro del tanque.

Alexandra: Ya veo que saben cuidarse solitos esos.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua. Ahí decidió dejarlos e irse volando de allí. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Un enorme crucero necron que estaba parado en dicho lugar. La yegua pudo ver desde la nave, como el bugy de antes entraba en dicha nave. Gracias a la pantalla de la nave, pudo identificar a la conductora. Era una yegua que era prácticamente idéntica a ella.

Alexandra: Con que esa es mi malvada hermana gemela. Ahora si que se ha puesto interesante la cosa. Veamos si la puedo conocer en profundidad.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. La yegua se introdujo en el hangar de naves, aprovechando que iba en un caza necron, no tuvo problemas para entrar. El verdadero problema era ahora ¿Cómo pasar entre tantas tropas necron que había precisamente por allí?

Cuando la nave aterrizó, varios necron se acercaban a la nave. Alexandra preparó sus pistolas, porque probablemente no se tragarían que ella era la Alexandra que supuestamente estaba con ellos. Justo cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la cabina, sonó la alarma.

Voz automática: Alerta...Intrusos por la zona de carga. Que las tropas disponibles se encarguen de eliminar a los intrusos.

Se oía una voz automática. Los necron que estaban por ahí, se fueron del lugar para ocuparse de los intrusos. Alexandra bendijo su suerte.

Alexandra: Al final la suerte me sonríe.

Decía la yegua, mientras abría la cabina y de un salto bajó de la nave. Ahí se dio cuenta de que dos cruzados necron que no se habían ido, la vieron.

Alexandra: O quizás no.

Los dos cruzados necron miraron por un momento a Alexandra como si la conocieran. En ese momento, los ojos de los necron se tornaron en rojo de ira y gritaron.

Necron: ¡No es a quien esperábamos!

Necron2: ¡Es la otra! ¡Matémosla!

Gritaron los dos necron, poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y haciendo emerger sus cuchillas rojas de energía. La yegua al verlos, se puso en guardia.

Alexandra: Vaya. El comité de bienvenida.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, irónica mientras los cruzados necron corrían hacia ella con intención de matarla. La yegua sacó sus dos huzis y disparó cientos de balas que por desgracia, rebotaban en los escudos que los dos necron portaban. La yegua tuvo que agacharse para evitar que el primero la decapitara de un corte y de un barrido de piernas lo derribó al suelo. La yegua saltó encima del necron haciendo el pino y dando una patada con giro al segundo necron, derribándolo así. La yegua se alejó de éstos, mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa les decía la yegua a éstos.

Alexandra: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar con vosotros, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Decía la yegua, lanzando una granada flash a los pies de los dos necron. Antes de que éstos pudieran hacer algo, la granada emitió una luz cegadora que cegó temporalmente a ambos necron, imposibilitando de poder ver cualquier cosa. Cuando recobraron la visión, la yegua había desaparecido.

Necron: Tenemos que ocuparnos de la intrusa.

Necron2: Sí. Si la jefa se entera de que ella está aquí, tendremos problemas.

Dijeron ambos necron, saliendo volando con sus alas rojas de allí. Alexandra se asomaba de detrás de un contenedor donde se había escondido, vio eso y comentó.

Alexandra: Muy bien. Veamos si por fin puedo conocer a mi malvada hermana gemela.

Comentaba la yegua, saliendo de detrás del contenedor y desde ahí disparó su lanza ganchos para subir a una barandilla e ir por ella hasta una compuerta.

La yegua se movía con cuidado, evitando a las patrullas para así que nadie se reparara en ella. Alexandra buscaba respuestas. Respuestas a todo. El por qué había una yegua idéntica a ella, el por qué provocó varios crímenes haciéndose pasar por ella, el por qué de sus acciones. Eran muchas preguntas y por desgracia, ninguna respuesta.

Después de andar mucho, la yegua había llegado por un pasillo. La yegua estuvo a punto de cruzar por una compuerta hasta que oyó un grito.

Fox: ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te muevas, Alexandra!

Alexandra al oír como la llamaba, se giró y ahí vio a nada menos que Eye Fox quien la llamó, como también vio a Ocelot, Medic y White Shield. Alexandra se quedo mirando al grupo por un momento y luego cruzando una compuerta que cerro tras de sí, asegurándose de que no se pudiera abrir por el otro lado.

Alexandra: Seguramente decirles que no soy a quien buscan no funcionaría.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua al notar que el grupo la confundían con su gemela malvada. Alexandra iba a seguir por otro pasillo, hasta que oyó voces.

Necron: ¡Por aquí!

Necron2: ¡Debemos matar a los intrusos!

Alexandra percibió que venían más tropas necron. No podía volver, porque seguramente la esperarían la patrulla. Así que optó por lo que tenía más cerca. Meterse por los conductos de ventilación. Se fue hacia una rendija de la pared y tras sacarla, se metió adentro y volvió a colocar dicha rendija.

Alexandra: Estoy empezando a tener complejo de rata. Siempre por los conductos de ventilación.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua y luego escaló por arriba hasta llegar a un camino recto. Mientras andaba por el conducto, vio que los necron se habían puesto en posición, esperando a cualquier intruso que fuera a pasar por la puerta que ésta antes bloqueó. Ahí vio que dicha compuerta fue cortada en pedazos y por ella pasó el grupo. En apenas unos instantes, la pelea había comenzando.

Alexandra: Mira. Mientras éstos entretienen a los necron, yo puedo hacer un mutis por ahí.

Dijo la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa irónica, mientras caminaba por el conductor. Desde ahí pudo ver la pelea por unas pequeñas rendijas.

Los soldados necron disparaban contra el grupo de la patrulla, mientras la patrulla se ponían a cubierto y Ocelot desviaba los disparos con las tres espadas que éste portaba y una de ellas la sujetaba con la boca. Medic lanzó su arma a la Phantom Lance modo de Boomerang, que golpeó a varios necron, derribándolos al suelo. White Shield clavó su Espada Magma al suelo, creando una corriente de energía que fue directa hacia los soldados, derribándolos a éstos también al suelo.

Fox: ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Decía Eye Fox y éstos reanudaron su marcha una vez que se libraron de los necron. Medic que iba la última, se detuvo y miró atrás hacia un conducto de ventilación colgado del techo. Por un momento, Alexandra se preocupó de que la pony médico hubiese notado su presencia, pero enseguida se alivió cuando la vio reanudar su marcha.

Alexandra: Menos mal. Ya me empezaba a preocupar.

Comentaba la yegua. Alexandra siguió por los conductos de ventilación que para la yegua, se había vuelto una costumbre ir por sitios así. Salio por otra habitación donde la llevaba por otro pasillo. La yegua fue caminando con cuidado por dichos pasillos, hasta que llegó a una esquina y se asomó con cuidado para ver que al final de ese pasillo, había una unidad robot parecida al guardián, solo que éste era una variante conocida como Caos. Ésta unidad era de metal negro con una unidad roja antigravedad y con aspecto peligroso. Dicha unidad estaba vigilando una puerta que parecía importante.

Alexandra: Algo me dice que a diferencia de su primo del Imperio Celeste, éste no será exclusivamente para la defensa.

Comentaba la yegua. Dicha unidad seguía vigilando, hasta que rodó hacia dicha unidad un objeto cilíndrico. El robot miró dicho objeto que iba hacia éste, preparándose para atacar si era hostil. Cuando el objeto llegó hasta la máquina, el cilindro explotó, causando un pulso electromagnético. La explosión no desactivo a la unidad, pero sí su escudo.

Rápidamente, Alexandra salió corriendo de la esquina para dirigirse hacia la unidad caos y sin parar de correr, disparó múltiples balas contra el robot. El robot no tardó en comenzar a disparar contra la yegua rayos, láser de color rojo desde el ojo. La yegua esquivaba los rayos y uno lo esquivó de un salto, pasando por encima de la unidad robot. Rápidamente Alexandra sacó su ballesta y justo cuando el robot la apuntó con su ojo listo para disparar de nuevo, la yegua disparó una flecha explosiva, atravesándole el ojo.

Cuando la yegua aterrizó de pie en el suelo, el robot la miró unos instantes antes de que la flecha explotara, destruyendo así al robot. Una vez teniendo vía libre, la yegua se metió en la puerta que vigilaba el robot.

En su interior, vio que era un especie de despacho. Con mesa de madera importada. Estante lleno de libros, varios muebles y cuadros caros. Su atención se centró en un maletín que estaba encima de una mesa. Alexandra llevándose por la curiosidad, fue hacia dicho maletín y abrió, revelando su contenido.

Dentro del maletín había una grabadora de voz moderna, una carpeta con documentos y una estatuilla con la forma del castillo de Draconem. Alexandra cogió la grabadora y cuando la conectó, la primera voz que oyó fue nada menos que la de Arquímedes.

Arquímedes: ¡No, no, no! ¡No es lo suficientemente buena! ¡Esa no es Alexandra Wong..!

Se escuchaba la voz molesta del dragón, dando a entender que algo que él quería no surgió. Alexandra escuchó con curiosidad aquella afirmación de Arquímedes, mientras seguía escuchando su voz.

Arquímedes: ¿Qué ha fallado? ¡Profesor Damu! ¡Profesor Alabaster!

Preguntaba enfadado el dragón. Mientras Alexandra miraba la carpeta donde en ella había archivos y fotos, oyó las otras voces conocidas por ella.

Damu: Lamentamos lo ocurrido, majestad.

Alabaster: Supongo que combinar el ADN con la bioestructuras de los capullos mutagénicos, no salió como esperábamos. Los sujetos no logran soportarlo y mueren.

Arquímedes: ¡Pues buscad otro sujeto de pruebas!

Ordenaba enfadado el dragón. Luego se volvió a oír la voz de Arquímedes, pero algo más calmado.

Arquímedes: ¿Está seguro de ello, profesor Damu?

Damu: Por supuesto, majestad. Por lo visto, Carla es muy compatible. Podemos utilizarla a ella.

Arquímedes: Excelente. Pues adelante. Usadla como os parezca, pero que no se entere ella.

Se seguía oyendo la voz de Arquímedes. Segundos después, se volvió a oír la voz de Arquímedes, pero esta vez más complacido.

Arquímedes: Sí. Es perfecta. Podemos utilizarla para nuestros planes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se oía reírse a Arquímedes con una voz perversa.

Alexandra vio en unas fotos a Arquímedes, junto con una dragona de escamas amarillas de una edad similar a él. Con pluma estaba escrito el nombre de carla.

Alexandra: ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

Exclamó Alexandra al descubrir la verdad tras leer los archivos. Había descubierto una gran verdad sobre su doble. Arquímedes con ayuda del doctor Damu y Alabaster, quería crear unos dragones espías con capacidad de transformación, para así engañar a otros, haciéndose pasar de su bando. El método era lo siguiente. Consistía en meter al dragón en un capullo mutagénico para alterar su ADN y así conseguir las transformación, pero por desgracia tenía un gran problema. El proceso era muchas veces rechazado por los sujetos, donde éstos morían de forma horrible.

Por sugerencia de Damu y Alabaster, Arquímedes Accedió a prestar a Carla, quien entonces era su lugarteniente en el ejercito y que hace tiempo, participó en el golpe de estado. El proceso tuvo éxito y Carla se convirtió en una clon de Alexandra, por desgracia se presentó otro problema. El cambio era permanente, por lo que Carla no podía recobrar su estado anterior. Todo ello añadido que dejó a Carla como clon de Alexandra, con la mente bastante inestable y con tendencias asesinas, en especial hacia Arquímedes.

Alexandra dejó la carpeta y cogió la estatuilla con forma de castillo. Aquello la dio la pista a la yegua para saber donde estaría su siguiente destino.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó unas explosiones fuera. La yegua salió del despachó por una compuerta que la llevó al exterior y ahí es cuando la vio.

Vio a su doble caer con una flecha atravesándola por la espalda en el corazón y luego estrellarse a gran altura. La yegua se sorprendió al ver eso, pero rápidamente tuvo que esconderse cuando vio a White Shield, Eye Fox, Medic y Ocelot, descender a todos éstos mediante la magia del primero. La yegua sin perder tiempo, fue bajando para llegar al lugar y tras un rato, finalmente llegó abajo, saliendo por una compuerta y ahí encontró el cuerpo muerto de su clon que tantos problemas la había causado en el pasado cuando se hizo pasar por ella.

Alexandra: No excuso tu forma de actuar, Carla. Pero ahora entiendo el por qué lo hiciste.

Comentaba la yegua, mientra se acercaba al cuerpo muerto de su doble y con una sonrisa irónica, se paró a unos metros de la cadáver mientras la comentaba a ésta.

Alexandra: Tu odio por Arquímedes te condujo a destruir el mundo que él pretendía gobernar. Pero tu conciencia te ha hecho fracasar.

Decía Alexandra, comentando a su clon muerta que seguía tendida en el suelo boca arriba con la flecha sobresaliendo todavía en el pecho.

Alexandra: De hecho...por eso me metiste en esto ¿No es así?

Alexandra dio unos pasos hacia la clon muerta, mientras seguía comentando ésta.

Alexandra: Es una pena. Si solo hubieras querido vengarte de Arquímedes...Hasta te habría ayudado.

Decía Alexandra. De repente, los ojos de la clon se abrieron en par en par para sorpresa de Alexandra que retrocedió por ello. En ese instante, el cuerpo del clon comenzó a convulsionarse y a retorcerse, mientras una sustancia parecida a barro, surgía de su boca y más tarde por todo su cuerpo.

Alexandra retrocedía, procurando mantener la calma mientras veía como la clon se levantaban y más de esa sustancia la iba cubriendo el cuerpo. Dicho clon soltaba una gemidos perturbadores como distorsionados. En ese instante, la clon dirigió su mirada hacia Alexandra y lanzó desde su boca un gran chorro que obligó a Alexandra a apartarse mediante una voltereta lateral. La clon cayó al suelo para luego volver a levantarse, mientras su cuerpo iba tomando consistencia como si barro se tratase y bajo sus cascos, se formaba más de aquella sustancia. La clon con la cara como si cubierta de barro se tratara, miró a Alexandra y con expresión de estar loca, la dijo a ésta.

Carla: ¡No seas absurda! ¿Ayudarme?

Decía Carla con una voz que sonaba como distorsionada.

Carla: ¡Yo soy la verdadera Alexandra Wong! ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie!

Gritaba la clon, reflejando que ahora estaba mentalmente más inestable que antes.

Carla: ¡Mis planes no han fracaso! ¡Todo lo contrario!

Su cuerpo ahora tenía completa consistencia de aquella sustancia, mientras echaba más y más de aquella cosa por el suelo, mientras se esparcía alrededor de ella.

Carla: Y pronto...Todo esta sociedad frágil se vendrá abajo...

El cuerpo de la clon se cubría más y más por aquella sustancia, hasta quedar toda ella con una gran bolsa de esa misma sustancia, cubriendo su parte inferior y cada vez cubría más y más el suelo con ella. Alexandra mantuvo las distancias, procurando que aquella cosa no la tocara.

Carla: Y después de eso ¿Sabes qué quedara en este mundo?

Preguntaba la clon a Alexandra, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una gran carcajada demente.

Carla: ¡NADA...! ¡El Infierno y el caos reinaran sobre la tierra!

Dijo esto finalmente la clon, para luego hundirse ésta sobre la sustancia, hasta perderse de vista. Alexandra observaba aquella sustancia en forma de barro burbujeante, hasta que volvió a oír la voz de Carla.

Carla: ¡Y yo...! ¡Alexandra Wong...! ¡Seré la reina de este nuevo mundo...!

Su voz se oía como si estuviera por todas partes con gran eco. Alexandra trató de localizarla, pero al oírse por todos lados, la era muy difícil localizarla si es que estaba en algún lugar. En ese instante, la extraña sustancia como si vida propia tuviera, fue directa hacia Alexandra. La yegua al verlo, salió corriendo hacia la compuerta más cercana y tras pasar por ella, pulsó el panel de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, justo a tiempo para evitar que la sustancia la alcanzara, chocando con violencia contra la compuerta donde casi la revienta. Desde una ventana de cristal que hacía en dicha puerta, Alexandra podía ver como la sustancia se amontonaba en dicha puerta. Alexandra con su típica actitud tranquila e irónica, dijo.

Alexandra: Siento interrumpirte, pero no eres más que una imitación barata, como mucho. Y ahora descansa en paz, Carla.

Dijo la yegua, marchándose de allí, tratando de buscar una vía de escape.

Alexandra: Debe haberse inyectado una dosis muy potente de la materia negra. En su estado, no tardará en descomponerse y desaparecer para siempre. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, esa tipeja será toda una máquina de matar.

Comentaba la yegua, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cruce. Unos soldado necron armados con fusiles de energía aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra ella. Alexandra iba a responder al fuego enemigo, hasta que de repente, la sustancia de barro surgió justo encima de los soldados y los absorbió como si los estuvieran consumiendo, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba el acceso, obligando a Alexandra a tomar el desvío.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, Alexandra podía ver como más y más de aquella sustancia, surgía de las paredes y techo. Por lo visto, en un acto de desesperación en tratar de matar a Alexandra, pretendía cubrir la nave entera con ella dentro y así consumirla. Alexandra no podía perder tiempo o sería ella devorada ella también.

Alexandra corría con toda velocidad hasta una compuerta y pulsa el panel de al lado para abrirla y luego pasar por ella. La compuerta la llevó hacia una sala, donde la única salida era otra puerta, pero estaba bloqueada por lo que parecía dos perturbaciones de aquella sustancia. Ahi oyó la voz de Carla.

Carla: ¡Soy...Alexandra Wong...!

Se oía la voz de la clon de Alexandra. La yegua no quería perder tiempo, así que con su pistola, disparó aquellas perturbaciones, destruyéndolas así y permitir a la yegua pasar por la puerta.

La yegua corría todo lo deprisa que podía por los pasillos, pasando puerta por puerta, procurando evitar los ataques de la sustancia que iba cubriendo a la nave, devorando a los tripulantes y robots que tenían la desgracia de caer en ella.

También pasó por una sala que para sorpresa de Alexandra, vio un gran rostro equino de la misma sustancia en la pared. Dicho rostro se extendió, adoptando forma de grandes mandíbulas que por poco no devoró a Alexandra, donde la yegua la esquivó de un salto y rodando por el suelo. Alexandra volvió a correr para evitar a aquella cosa.

Luego de pasar por una compuerta, la yegua llegó por un largo pasillo. A lo largo de todo del pasillo, estaba cubierta por paredes y techo por aquella sustancia y también la compuerta por donde entró, donde surgió el mismo rostro. El rostro se extendió hacia Alexandra con intención de devorarla y Alexandra sin perder tiempo, salió galopando para evitarla.

Mientras huía, varios brazos de barro surgían de las paredes tratando de agarrarla, pero Alexandra las esquivaba todas.

De un saltó, la yegua disparó su lanza ganchos donde se enganchó hacia delante y gracias a ello, tomó impulso hasta llegar más lejos hasta el final del pasillo y caer luego al suelo. El rostro había casi llegado hacia ella, pero Alexandra vio que justo donde iba a pasar, había bombas de hidrógeno líquido. La yegua sin perder tiempo, comenzó a disparar contra ellas y éstas explotaron en una explosión de frío intenso que congelo el rostro y se fragmentó en pedazos, dando un respiro a Alexandra.

La yegua pasó por la puerta y siguió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala donde había una plataforma elevadora y antes que eso, una sala llena de más bombas de hidrógeno. La yegua fue corriendo hacia dicha plataforma, pero su camino fue cortado por más de aquella sustancia que adoptó forma de rostro equino.

Carla: ¡TE MATARÉEEEE...!

Gritaba la criatura, avanzando hacia Alexandra con intención de consumirla y devorarla. Alexandra sin perder tiempo, disparó sus huzis contra ella, pero solo lograba deformar el rostro. Ahí Alexandra tuvo una idea y siguió disparando, pero no para dañar a Carla, sino para hacer un agujero que permitiese disparar a las bombas de hidrógeno del fondo y al final lo consiguió. Sin perder tiempo, disparó contra las bombas de hidrógeno, provocando una gran explosión de frío intenso que congelo y destruyó el gran rostro de Carla, acabando con ella para siempre o al menos eso esperaba Alexandra.

Alexandra: Has intentado destruir el mundo y ahora ha llegado la hora de callarte para siempre.

Decía Alexandra, mientras se dirigía a la plataforma elevadora, y ésta subió por el donde la llevó justo al hangar donde dejó su nave. Alexandra sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo, mientras más de aquella sustancia cubría la gran nave.

Nada más subir a la nave, ésta despegó y salió por la única salida posible, justo a tiempo de evitar ser consumida.

Una vez fuera, Alexandra pudo ver como toda la nave fue cubierta por aquella sustancia y acto seguido una explosión se formó en ella, eliminando cualquier rastro que hubiera en el lugar.

Alexandra: Bien. Por lo visto ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Decía Alexandra marchándose volando de allí, yendo a su siguiente destino.

 **Fin del archivo.**

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Tras descubrir la verdad sobre mi doble, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Ahora tenía que ir a Draconem donde posiblemente las pistas que busco, estaban en el castillo de la capital. Ahí encontraría la verdad sobre todo y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir en absoluto.


	9. Archivo Secreto 9

**Narrando Alexandra**

Finalmente sentía que todas las respuestas que buscaba, estarían en Draconem. Los datos que pude recuperar, hablaban de un laboratorio secreto escondido en una sala oculta. Dicha ubicación estaba...¡Ah! Sorpresa...Bajo el castillo de la capital de Draconem ¿Casualidad? No lo creo la verdad. Ahora solo tenía que llegar allí y encontrar las últimas piezas del rompecabezas

 **Comenzando archivo.**

Desde el caza venon necron, Alexandra sobrevolaba el cielo, dirección a la capital de Draconem. Cuando llegó, acabó inmerso en una batalla bastante particular.

Podía ver a las tropas celestes que habían lanzando su asalto a la capital, contra los dragones leales a Arquímedes. Sobraba decir que el armamento superior del Imperio Celeste, les daba una gran ventaja pero había una dificultad inesperada.

Desde la nave, Alexandra pudo ver que las tropas imperiales se enfrentaban a unos descomunales dragones negros.

Alexandra: Mmm...Creo que sé qué cosas son esas. Si no me equivoco, son dragones de obsidiana. Una especie que se consideraba extinta o al menos eso tenía entendido.

Comentaba la yegua, mientras observaba desde la nave, como las tropas imperiales luchaban contra aquellas enormes bestias. Pero pese al daño que les hiciesen, los dragones de obsidiana se recuperaban de sus heridas e incluso partes de su cuerpo perdidas, haciendo bastante difícil eliminarlas.

Alexandra: Parece que las tropas del imperio lo van a tener difícil contra los dragones de obsidiana.

Comentaba la yegua, hasta que de repente percibió algo en el radar del caza y haciendo un giro rápido, giró la nave, evitando así el ataque de un dragón de obsidiana que iba hacia ella.

Alexandra: ¡Ey! ¡Ni se te ocurra arañar esta nave!

Decía la yegua con tono irónica. El dragón se lanzó hacia el caza, mientras Alexandra huía de dicha bestia. El dragón lanzó varias bolas de fuego con intención de derribar la nave, mientras Alexandra hacía rápidas maniobras para evitar sus embestidas.

Alexandra: Parece que se ha puesto muy cabezón conmigo.

Decía la yegua, mientras ascendía la nave hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. El dragón de obsidiana que la perseguía, hizo lo mismo para seguirla, tal como Alexandra lo había planeado.

Alexandra: Perfecto. Como esperaba.

La yegua tenía una sonrisa de confianza y cuando estuvo en el punto más alto, giró la nave hacia abajo y ahora descendiendo en dirección donde iba el dragón. Alexandra comenzó a disparar los cañones fotones y centenares de disparos impactaban contra el dragón de obsidiana, donde muchos de ellos le dieron en la cara, cegándolo temporalmente.

Alexandra sin dudarlo, disparó ahora a las alas del dragón, haciendo varios agujeros en ellas, provocando que ahora el dragón cayera al vació. Aunque las alas del dragón iban sanando, no pudo evitar caer justo en la punta de un edificio y ser atravesado completamente por el corazón. El dragón moribundo iba descendiendo por la gran punta de metal, mientras su sangre la recorría hacia abajo. Finalmente el dragón pese a sus grandes poderes de regeneración, acabó muriendo miserablemente.

Alexandra: Todo imponente y duro que quieras, pero al final no duran nada.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa irónica. Luego se marchó de allí volando en la nave.

Mientras volaba, la yegua vio otra cosa que la llamó la atención. Era nada menos que a Mike Bluer y a varios amigos suyos, luchando contra otro dragón de obsidiana, solo que dicho dragón era algo más grande que los otros y su aspecto la recordaba a cierto dragón que ella conocían en parte bien.

Alexandra: Mira tú por donde. Mike y su equipo, luchando contra esa mala bestia.

Decía la yegua, sonriendo al ver que éstos lograban plantar cara al dragón e irle dando su merecido. Sobraba decir que estaban próximo de derrotar al dragón.

Arquímedes: Malditos ponis. Todo esto es culpa vuestra, pero da igual. Aunque ya no me regenere como antes, eso no impedirá que os destruya y me haga el amo del mundo.

Mike que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, le respondió.

Mike: Lo siento, Arquímedes, pero mucho me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas de conseguirlo ¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Galáctico!

 **Música Finisher**

Alrededor de Mike, se iba formando una energía en forma de nebulosa y dicha energía adoptaba forma de enorme dragón galáctico. Arquímedes retrocedió al ver al colosal dragón enfrente de él.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡Otra vez no...! ¡Ese ataque maldito otra vez no...!

Decía preocupado Arquímedes, porque era casi el mismo ataque con que Mike le derrotó la primera vez. La primera vez que recibió un ataque así lo dejó para el arrastre, por lo que sobra decir que una versión más poderosa de ese mismo ataque, lo iba a destrozar por completo. Mike sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión de miedo del dragón y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Tú mismo te lo has buscado, Arquímedes. Este es el precio que pagan los tiranos. Y ahora sufre la consecuencias de tus malas acciones ¡Dragón Galáctico! ¡Ataca!

Ordenaba Mike al dragón, donde este último fue directo hacia el asustado Arquímedes que veía el ataque del alicornio iba hacia él.

Arquímedes: ¡No...! ¡No puedo perder ahora! ¡Después de todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí!

Gritaba Arquímedes, cruzando sus garras contra el Dragón galáctico. Para su desgracia, el ataque de Mike era mucho más fuerte que él y acabó cediendo. Arquímedes no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el Dragón Galáctico abría sus fauces y le dio un poderoso mordisco en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que se formaba una descomunal explosión tipo súper nova.

Cuando la explosión terminó, Arquímedes cayó duramente al suelo, lleno de heridas sangrantes e incapaz de moverse. Mike y los otros descendieron hasta el suelo a cierta distancia del dragón.

Mike: Se acabó, Arquímedes. Ríndete ya.

Heart Fire: Seguir luchando ya no tiene sentido. Así que abandona ya.

Le decían ambos alicornios al dragón. Arquímedes no quería abandonar pese a lo herido que estaba y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Él quería ser el amo de todo y convertir a las demás especies inferiores en sus esclavos. Por desgracia, ese objetivo estaba lejos de cumplirse, todo por culpa de unos malditos ponis extraños que aparecieron de un lugar desconocido y comenzaron a echar a perder sus planes. Planes que le llevaron siglos llevarlos a cabo. Y ahora todo iba a echarse a perder por culpa de la Patrulla Harmony. En su interior ardía una intensa rabia y odio. Odio hacia los ponis como la Patrulla Harmony y sobre todo a Mike Bluer, el pony que se enfrentó a él y se convirtió en un enorme obstáculo para sus planes.

Mike y los otros observaban al dragón incapaz de moverse, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo. El cuerpo de Arquímedes comenzó a convulsionarse. Mike y los otros retrocedieron al ver hacer eso, pero lo que pasó después, los dejó verdaderamente sorprendidos.

El dragón inexplicablemente se levantó de golpe y mientras se convulsionaba y adoptaba diversas posturas imposibles para un ser vivo, debido a como se retorcía todo su cuerpo como extremidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que partes de su carne se deformaban. Su cuerpo se iba transformando poco a poco hasta que toda su piel se volvió roja sangre. Su estomago se abrió, mostrando sus órganos internos incluyendo el corazón que se mostraba en su pecho. Su cabeza adoptaba forma de calavera de dragón cubierta de sangre y carne.

Al grupo le faltó poco para no vomitar, debido al grotesco aspecto del dragón que ahora tenía forma de enorme y descomunal dragón zombie cubierto de carne y sangre roja. Arquímedes se vio a sí mismo con cierto horror en sus ojos negros ahora carentes de pupilas. En ese momento, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Sobre una yegua que le había inyectado una sustancia extraña en su cuerpo.

"Alexandra: Al principio sentirás miedo, pero no te preocupes. Solo te va a convertir en el monstruo que siempre has sido. Tanto por dentro como por fuera".

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Arquímedes sintiera una enorme ira aun mayor que antes, al mismo tiempo que el interior de su cuerpo donde estaban sus órganos a la vista, ardiese una llamarada que para sorpresa del grupo, no destruía dichos órganos en absoluto. Al final el dragón soltó un gran gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡ALEXANDRAAAAA...!

Gritó el dragón, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un descomunal rugido que se pudo oír por toda la capital de Draconem, aun en medio de la gran batalla que se formaba.

Alexandra: Vaya. Otra cosa por la que me voy a cargar ahora yo, por culpa de mi gemela malvada.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua al imaginarse que ahora Arquímedes la debe odiar a ella a muerte, pese a que ésta no tenía nada que ver con lo que la estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo.

Tras unos instantes, el enorme dragón zombie lanzó un aliento putrefacto que reducía todo lo que se encontraba a polvo o putrefacción. Alexandra vio al grupo formar sus más poderosas barreras para protegerse del ataque.

Cuando Arquímedes se detuvo, el dragón comenzó a contarles una peculiar historia. Una donde éste inicio no se que guerra pony dragón. Luego de eso, la yegua pudo ver a Mike lanzarse furioso hacia Arquímedes, para luego golpearlo sin parar al dragón. Pero luego de un rato, el dragón lo golpeó, estrellándo al potro contra el suelo y el dragón trató de pisotearlo. Pero el alicornio no se lo permitía, deteniendo con sus cascos el enorme pie del dragón.

Alexandra al ver eso, no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo al dragón. Aunque Alexandra tenía claro su objetivo, no iba a dejar morir al alicornio de aquella manera, ya que el chico la caía bien. Así que sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el dragón y disparó un sin fin de rayos de fotones contra la cara del dragón, haciendo que éste rompiera su concentración y liberase al alicornio azul donde este pudo reunirse con los demás.

Arquímedes tras recuperarse del aturdimiento, miró el caza viendo que era nada menos que Alexandra. La yegua notó que la estaba viendo precisamente a ella.

Alexandra: Me ves ¿Verdad, feon?

Decía en plan burla la yegua.

Arquímedes: ¡Alexandra...!

Pronunciaba el nombre de la yegua el dragón con un tono mezclada de ira y odio, mientras la clavaba sus oscuros ojos en ella. La yegua sonrió a modo de burla, al mismo tiempo que disparaba los cañones de fotones contra el dragón, poniéndolo furioso donde trató de golpearla en el caza. La yegua lo esquivó haciendo una rápida maniobra.

Mike: Venga, pandilla. Alexandra nos está dando cobertura. Es hora de dar caña a ese tipo.

Night: Sí. Tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

El grupo se lanzó volando al combate y entre todos comenzaron a atacar al dragón por todos lados, procurando que sus movimientos fueran lo mas erráticos posibles para evitar ser golpeados por el dragón. Alexandra los apoyaba con el caza, disparando desde todos los ángulos posibles el enorme dragón zombie. Arquímedes furioso de que le atacaran por todos lados, lanzaba infinidad de llamas que le salían por todos los agujeros, incluyendo del estomago por todas partes. El grupo y Alexandra tenían que moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques.

Night: ¡Lluvia de Cristales!

Night Ray convocó una lluvia de cristales que fueron todas directas hacia el cuerpo de Arquímedes, atravesando a éste su carne putrefacta.

Rebeca: ¡Arte de Hielo! ¡Gran Hacha Helada!

Rebeca convocó una gran hacha de puro hielo de gran tamaño, siendo tres veces el tamaño de Rebeca. Pese a ello, la chica podía alzarla con sus garras de gato como si no pesara nada y de un tajo atravesó el cráneo del dragón. Pese a haber sido impacto en lo que sería el cerebro, aquello no le causo la muerte a Arquímedes en absoluto. En su lugar, el dragón rugió de furia, al mismo tiempo que con una garra se arrancó de golpe el hacha estando su hoja cubierta de sangre. De su cabeza surgían chorros de sangre, pero aquello no parecía importarle lo más mínimo al dragón y de un arranque de furia destrozó el hacha. Rebeca se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque de golpe de garra de Arquímedes.

El dragón lanzó un chorro de fuego contra Darkwing, pero la alicornio se tornó en sombras para esquivarlo, para luego reaparecer justo delante de los ojos del dragón. Darkwing armada con la Dark Repulser y la Mega Arma con hoja elemental de fuego, enterró ambas espadas en uno de los enormes ojos negros del dragón, haciendo rugir de dolor a Arquímedes. Darkwing arrancó las dos espadas y se tornó de nuevo en sombras para esquivar un manotazo por parte del dragón. El ojo del dragón sangraba intensamente, pero a los pocos minutos se sanaron y volvía a ver por ellos.

Mike: Heart Fire. Juntos.

Heart Fire: Sí, padre.

Ambos se pusieron delante de Arquímedes y ambos prepararon su ataque.

Mike: ¡Láser Cegador de las Estrellas!

Heart Fire: ¡Láser de Calor!

Ambos alicornios lanzaron a la vez sus ataques. El ataque de Heart Fire se parecía al Láser Cegador de Mike, solo que este sería un rayo naranja con bordes rojos ardientes. Ambos ataques cubrieron la cabeza de Arquímedes, haciendo retroceder de dolor al dragón.

Alexandra seguía volando alrededor del dragón, disparando sin parar sus armas principales. Gracias al sistema antigravedad del caza, Alexandra podía moverse y disparar en movimiento mientras rodeaba al dragón. De momento el grupo parecía tener el control, pero de improviso, Arquímedes de un manotazo, golpeó el caza mandándolo a volar ciudad adentro.

Arquímedes: ¡Alexandra! ¡No pienso dejar que escapes así como así!

Decía el dragón, alzando sus descomunales alas y echando a volar rumbo hacia donde se fue la nave, ignorando por completo a Mike y a los otros.

Por el cielo, iba el caza girando sin parar rumbo de colisión, mientras Alexandra trataba por todos los medios de recuperar el control. Durante la caída, pudo ver la gran ciudad en llamas que se extendía por la batalla.

Alexandra: Mucho me temo que no es mi día de suerte precisamente.

Decía la yegua, sintiendo que se iba a estrellar pronto. El caza al final, acabó cayendo por un largo edificio, arrastrando la nave por el tejado y se detuvo por poco al borde. Alexandra salió de la cabina, ya que la nave estaba dañada y no podría volar para nada. Una vez en el suelo, miró lo que quedaba de la nave y cruzada de brazos, comentó.

Alexandra: Bueno. Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a patita, es decir. Un casco delante y otro detrás. Ya que a este pájaro le han cortado las alas ya.

Comentaba de forma irónica la yegua. En ese momento, oyó un rugido detrás de ella.

Arquímedes: ¡ALEXANDRAAAAA...!

Gritaba el enorme dragón zombie, surgiendo de las llamas y clavando su mirada asesina en la yegua. La yegua disparó su lanza ganchos para salir columpiándose de allí, evitando ser aplastada por el puño que había dejando caer el dragón, destrozando así tanto el edificio como la nave que estaba en ella.

La yegua se columpió hasta meterse en el interior de un túnel y fue galopando a toda prisa, tratando de despistar al dragón. Por desgracia no fue así, ya que el dragón la encontró en el túnel.

Arquímedes: ¡No puedes huir de mí, Alexandra! ¡Puedo captar tu olor a kilómetros! ¡No tienes donde esconderte!

Gritaba el enorme dragón, asomando su gran cabeza al comienzo del túnel. Aunque no había espacio para un dragón de su tamaño, a él no le importaba en absoluto. El dragón atravesaba o más bien iba destrozando el túnel, mientras perseguía a Alexandra por el largo túnel. El dragón con sus brazos o su cuerpo, se abría camino por el túnel que iba siendo destrozado por éste. Alexandra tenía que huir rápido de allí, antes de que lo alcanzara el dragón. La yegua galopaba a toda prisa, esquivando todos los obstáculos que se iba encontrando, cosa que dificultaba su marcha, mientras que para Arquímedes, eran apenas obstáculos menores.

Alexandra: ¡No escaparás de mí, Alexandraaaa...!

Rugía el dragón, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba bolas de fuego desde la boca contra la yegua, mientra ésta se movía de un lado a otro o saltando para esquivarlas. La yegua podía ver el final del túnel y sin dudarlo, empleó el lanzaganchós para agarrarse a una parte lejana del techo y así tomar un gran impulso que lo alejaba el furioso dragón. Una vez llegado al final del túnel, empleó una vez más el lanzaganchos para salir de ahí, justo para esquivar un golpe de garra de Arquímedes.

La yegua aterrizó sobre un puente semiderruido entre edificios, que no parecía faltar poco para derrumbarse. La yegua miraba a su alrededor, viendo la infinidad de edificios que ardían, formando una gran llamarada. Del fuego surgió Arquímedes como si un demonio de fuego se tratase, o al menos su cabeza surgía de dichas llamas. Alexandra sacando una ametralladora que llevaba consigo, apunto al dragón y dijo.

Alexandra: Bien. Si quieres que sea a las malas, será a las malas.

Decía desafiante la yegua, comenzando a disparar contra el dragón sin dudarlo un solo momento. Por desgracias, las balas no hacían mella en la cara del dragón.

El dragón alzó su garra con intención de aplastarla. Alexandra rápidamente sacó su lanzaganchos y disparo para columpiarse, justo a tiempo de evitar el puño de Arquímedes que destrozó prácticamente en dos dicho puente, hundiéndolo en las llamas.

Arquímedes: ¡No escaparas de mí, Alexandra! ¡No sin que pagues por lo que me hiciste!

Gritaba furioso el dragón, mientras seguía con la mirada a la yegua que seguía columpiándose entre los edificios.

Alexandra: ¿En tarjeta o te vale en metálico?

Se burlaba la yegua, pero el dragón logró alcanzarla de un manotazo y mandarla contra una pared para luego caer. La yegua habría sido pasto de las llamas si no hubiese caído sobre un saliente.

Alexandra: Maldita sea. He sido descuidada en esto.

Maldecía la yegua su suerte y ahí vio al dragón que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

Alexandra: Este no puede ser mi final. Me niego a morir todavía y mucho menos de esta manera.

Decía desafiante la yegua, aunque apenas podía levantarse y abrir los ojos para ver su posible final, pero al final no fue así. Como si un favor divino se tratara, aparecieron Mike y los otros donde concentrando todo su poder, placaron contra la cara del dragón, derribándolo y que se hundiera éste en las intensas llamas. Mike volando hacia Alexandra siendo seguido por los demás, la levantó en brazos

Mike: Alexandra ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba Mike, preocupado por Alexandra. La yegua abriendo los ojos, miró al alicornio y con una débil sonrisa le dijo.

Alexandra: Sí, Mike. Gracias. No te preocupes. Los he tenido peores.

Mike sonrió levemente, pero la calma duró poco cuando oyeron un gritó.

Arquímedes: ¡ALEXANDRAAAAA...!

Gritaba el dragón zombie, surgiendo de entre las llamas, abriendo sus enormes fauces capaces de devorar a los jóvenes y a la yegua. Éstos rápidamente salieron volando con Mike, llevando a Alexandra. El dragón empleando sus garras para escalar y subir más rápido, los perseguía.

Arquímedes: ¡No escapareis de míiiii...!

Rugía de furia el dragón, subiendo a toda velocidad, mientras el grupo volaba tratando de alejarse del dragón, ahora moviéndose entre los edificios. El dragón con su enorme tamaño, derribaba los edificios y pasaba entre las llamas sin ni siquiera sentir que le quemasen el cuerpo.

Heart Fire: Mi madre. Está furioso de verdad.

Dark: Nos tenemos que librar de ese tipo como sea.

Mike: Creo que tengo una idea. Phalax ¿Me recibes?

Se comunicaba Mike con su brazalete sin soltar a Alexandra. Phalax apareciendo en una proyección holográfica, le contestó.

Phalax: Alto y claro, emperador.

Mike: Phalax. Un enorme dragón zombie más grande que el ego de Blueblood nos está persiguiendo ¿Puedes disparar el cañón solar sobre él?

Phalax: Sí, pero me llevara tiempo apuntar con precisión.

Mike: Date prisa, Phalax. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Phalax: Haré lo que pueda, emperador.

Rebeca: Oh, por nosotros no tengas prisa.

Dark: Sí, Phalax. Simplemente existe el riesgo de que nos convirtamos en bocadillo de dragón zombie.

Decían con sarcasmo las dos chicas, girando sobre sí mismas y sin dejar de volar, disparaban esferas mágicas explosivas contra el dragón para tratar de frenarlo, pero ni siquiera eso lo detenía.

Estos siguieron volando, tratando de interponer tantos edificios por delante a modo que retrasasen a Arquímedes en su persecución, pero de poco servía. El dragón derrumbaba dichos edificios como si nada. Varios cruceros celestes que pasaban por la zona, disparaban sus armas contra el dragón zombie, pero tampoco lo detenían. El dragón ignoraba por completo los cruceros que le disparaban. A él solo le importaba su odiado enemigo Mike Bluer y la yegua Alexandra, donde la guardaba un enorme rencor hacia ella.

Para Alexandra no la era extraño el odio que guardaba Arquímedes hacia ella, ya que la confundía con su doble. Si éste supiera la verdad, aunque aun con eso, la yegua dudaba que eso lo fuera de detener en su locura e ira ciega.

Sin parar de perseguirlos, el dragón con su garra, arrancó un trozo de edificio y lo lanzó contra éstos. Por fortuna lo esquivaron, pero el trozo golpeó a un edificio haciendo que se derrumbara justo por donde pasaban ellos.

Heart: ¡El edificio! ¡Se nos cae encima!

Mike: ¡No paréis! ¡Seguid volando lo más deprisa que podáis!

Les decía Mike para animar a éstos a seguir. Finalmente lograron pasar volando, justo cuando el edificio estaba derrumbándose justo encima de ellos. El grupo logró por poco salir, antes de que el edificio los pudiera pillar.

Parecían que estaban a salvo, hasta que de las llamas surgió Arquímedes alzando sus garras y fauces, dispuesto a devorarlos.

Phalax: ¡FUEGO...!

Gritó Phalax y la Lanza de Orion concentró un poderoso rayo solar que fue directo desde órbita hasta la capital de Draconem. El rayo le dio de lleno a Arquímedes, desapareciendo en su haz de luz, mientras el dragón rugía de dolor.

Cuando el rayo termino, no había rastro del dragón. Por lo que el grupo pudo respirar tranquilo.

Mike: Ya está. Gracias, Phalax.

Agradecía el alicornio al doctor desde el comunicador. El doctor con tono modesto, le respondió.

Phalax: De nada, emperador.

Night: Menos mal. Creí que no lo contábamos.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, cuando de las llamas volvió a surgir una vez más Arquímedes, pero no indemne. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado donde había perdido la mayor parte de su cuerpo carnoso y siendo la mayor parte huesos oscuros y su cabeza ya parecía más un esqueleto. Antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar, son golpeados por el enorme puño de Arquímedes que los mandó a la parte superior de un edificio con tejado plano y de gran espacio.

El grupo estaba aturdido por el golpe.

Rebeca: Mi madre...Que golpe..

Comentaba la felina, sobandose la cabeza por el golpe.

Sherrys: (¿Está bien, señorita Rebeca?)

Anivia: (No te has roto nada ¿Cierto?)

Rebeca: Sí. Estoy bien. Más o menos.

Dark: Au...Pero ¿Qué hace falta para acabar con ese bicho?

Comentaba Darkwing con sus brazos adoloridos. Mike que tenía bien agarrada a Alexandra para protegerla del golpe de antes, comentó.

Mike: Sí, Darkwing. Cuando parece que por fin hemos acabado con él, aparece con mayor fuerza.

Alexandra que ya estaba algo mejor, le comentó al alicornio.

Alexandra: Es la materia negra que tiene en su cuerpo. Podéis debilitarlo si lográis inyectarle esto...

Decía la yegua sacando de su cazadora, un tubo un una sustancia color ámbar que Mike reconocío al instante.

Mike: ¡Materia Ámbar! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Para Alexandra, no era una sorpresa aquella pregunta. La Materia Ambar era la opuesta a la Materia Negra y a diferencia de ésta, no era una sustancia nociva, sino lo contrario. Alexandra lo obtuvo hace tiempo después de la Guerra Celeste tras un trabajito y lo llevaba siempre consigo si por un casual, ella se infectaba con materia negra, pero ahora mismo no estaba para responder preguntas y le contestó.

Alexandra: Ahora mismo eso no importa. Si lográis introducir en su cuerpo la materia ámbar, volverá a su estado anterior.

Night: No creo que eso vaya a ser nada fácil.

Comentaba el unicornio, señalando con el casco a Arquímedes que había aparecido. El dragón dejó caer sus grandes brazos encima del edificio por ambos lados y con su cabeza encima del grupo, mirándolos con una mirada asesina. Mike cogiendo la muestra de materia ámbar y dejando a Alexandra por un lado seguro, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Alexandra. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Alexandra sentada sobre una pared de una casucha de entrada al edificio, asintió con la cabeza. El grupo se puso enfrente de Arquímedes, mientras el dragón alzó su cabeza y echó un enorme rugido.

Alexandra se quedó de momento en el sitio. Ahí pudo ver como Mike y su grupo decidieron emplear todos sus poderes y habilidades para luchar contra la enorme bestia. De momento, la situación lo tenían controlada y por esa razón se levantó y decidió continuar con su misión personal. La yegua no estaba preocupada en absoluto por Mike y los otros, ya que ella sabía que habían salido de situaciones peores y saldrían adelante.

Alexandra: Siento dejarte, Mike. Pero tengo cosas importantes que descubrir.

Tras columpiarse con su lanzaganchos entre los edificios, llegó al castillo de Draconem. Por el camino, vio a lo lejos a un extraño unicornio que salía del castillo a toda prisa, portando consigo un libro. A la yegua no le dio importancia eso, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

Tras una ardua búsqueda por la parte baja del castillo, Alexandra encontró por fin la entrada secreta a la habitación oculta del castillo.

La yegua iba bajando por unas escaleras, hasta que llegó a su destino. Un especie de laboratorio secreto con múltiples ordenadores y en el centro había una unidad de contención transparente, donde en ella había una figura similar a Alexandra. La yegua dedujo que sería otro intento de hacer un clon de ella y que aquel laboratorio era el origen de todo. El origen de todos sus males. El lugar donde surgió su doble que tantos problemas causo, haciendo que ella se llevara la culpa de todo.

La yegua examinaba detenidamente a la que estaba dentro de la unidad con suma atención y en completo silencio. Ahí notó que la clon que antes estaba completamente quieta, comenzaba a moverse levemente. Al final Alexandra con expresión seria, dijo.

Alexandra: A estas alturas, ya no hay compasión.

Decía esto la yegua, mientras alzaba su ametralladora, apuntando hacia donde estaba su doble.

Alexandra: Ya no hay poninidad (humanidad).

Dijo esto último la yegua, antes de comenzar a disparar sin cesar contra su copia, atravesando un sin fin de balas primero el cristal y luego hacia la clon, acabando definitivamente con su vida. Así hasta que acabó con un cargador la yegua y luego de volver a poner otro, volvió a disparar esta vez hacia la mesas de alrededor, destrozando documentos, ordenadores, tubos de probeta o líquidos. Nada estaba a salvo de los interminables disparos de la ametralladora de Alexandra, donde la yegua cambiaba de cargador cada vez que la vaciaba.

Los casquetes de balas iban cayendo al suelo, a medida que la yegua seguía disparando sin cesar su arma. La yegua se tomaba su tiempo para ir destrozando el lugar, hasta que la balas impactó en un contenedor volátil que estalló en llamas, provocando un incendio en el lugar.

Alexandra disparaba y disparaba, provocando más y más explosiones. Alexandra quería asegurarse de que no quedase absolutamente nada de aquel laboratorio.

Cuando se cansó de disparar, Alexandra podía ver que todo el laboratorio estaba ardiendo. La yegua miró a un lado y viendo por un ordenador, estaba en pantalla nada menos que Arquímedes apoyando su garra a Carla, que estaba ésta sentada en una silla. La yegua ahí sacó el comunicador que había conseguido en la nave necron con que se comunicaba antes con el profesor Damu, para luego tirarla con desprecio hacia la pantalla del ordenador, destrozándola así la imagen.

Una vez hecho eso, la yegua se fue caminando de allí para marcharse, hasta que un pitido de teléfono sonó. La yegua se sacó de la cazadora un teléfono móvil y se puso en contacto con dicho aparato. Alexandra se puso a escuchar a quien la llamaba, hasta que la yegua finalmente dijo.

Alexandra: ¿Un nuevo trabajo? Claro. Mi agenda está vacía.

Dijo con indiferencia la yegua. Tras colgar el teléfono, la yegua se marchó de allí, mientras el laboratorio iba incendiándose por completo, dejándolo todo destruido.

Como Alexandra había previsto, Mike y su grupo lograron detener a Arquímedes y acabar con la locura de los dragones de obsidiana. La paz había vuelto al reino y Arquímedes como sus seguidores, fueron arrestados. Una vez más, la Patrulla Harmony había vuelto a salvar el día.

Días después de eso, durante una fiesta, Mike recibió un comunicado de Alexandra. Mike se puso a leer el mensaje de texto que le había enviado la yegua.

Mike: Con que se trataba de eso. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Holy: ¿De qué se trata, Mike?

Golden Tail: (¿Qué pone ahí, Mike?).

Preguntaban éstos. Mike mirando a sus compañeros, con una sonrisa les respondió.

Mike: Luego os lo explicó. Ahora sigamos divirtiéndonos.

Decía el alicornio para seguir con la fiesta. Mike sonreía, ya que en aquel mensaje lo había explicado todo la yegua. Sobre su doble y todo lo que había pasado. Mike se sentía contento al saber que la Alexandra que conoce (o al menos lo que él más o menos sabe de ella) no les había traicionado.

Alexandra se marchó de aquel mundo, para seguir haciendo lo que mejor se la da hacer. Su trabajo.

Mientras en otro lugar, el profesor Damu se comunicaba con el ser oscuro.

¿?: Así que...El laboratorio ha sido completamente destruido.

Damu: Así es, amo. No ha sobrevivido nada. Aunque en el fondo, esa yegua nos ha hecho un favor. Los experimentos que hacíamos allí, dejaban mucho que desear.

¿?: Muy bien. En tal caso sigamos con nuestros proyectos..."Domo"...

Dijo finalmente el ser oscuro, mientras el cuerpo del profesor brilló y cambio a nada menos que a Domo. Durante todo este tiempo, el profesor Damu no era otro que el tigre Domo.

 **Fin del archivo**

 **Narrando Alexandra.**

Y eso es todo, amigos. Espero que hayáis disfrutando de mi historia. Hasta otra. Yo mientras, voy a seguir dedicándome a lo mío. A ganarme la vida con mi trabajo


End file.
